


Adventure of a Lifetime

by Kaliwa12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, HP: EWE, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaliwa12/pseuds/Kaliwa12
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is won, Voldemort is defeated. Many lives have been lost, but it is time to rebuild the world as the generation that won the Second Wizarding War now has to face a new challenge: adulthood.Title inspired by Coldplay's song.





	1. I - The Battle of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm French, English is only my 2nd language. I'm pretty good at it, but it might not be perfect...  
> This is my first time publishing a Harry Potter fanfiction (which I can't quite believe). Last time I tried to write HP fanfiction, I was about 12, and not confident enough to try and publish it.  
> I wrote this story because I'm still in major denial about Fred's death, so if you're like me, I hope you enjoy it!

**The Battle of Hogwarts**

 

“Come on, Ron! There’s nothing you can do for him!” Harry yelled, pulling Ron by the arm.

Harry started to run with Ron in tow when he realised that Hermione had not moved.

“Hermione! We can’t stay here, c’mon!” He said.

But she was still looking at Fred’s body, looking quite unsure of herself.

“Harry, I think you’re wrong…we _can_ do something…Fred wasn’t hit by a spell, so I think…we might be able to bring him back with CPR, right?”

Harry tilted his head, whilst a bewildered Ron was looking between the two of them.

“Hadn’t thought about that. Can you do CPR?” Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

“Well then, we’ve got to act fast!”

Hermione immediately knelt beside the fallen Weasley, Percy still helplessly shouting “No!”.

“Percy! Percy, I might be able to do something here! Help me move the rubble.” She ordered.

Percy seemed to regain a bit of his composure when he saw how determined the young witch was. He pointed his wand towards the wall that had fallen over his brother and lifted the rocks effortlessly. Behind them, Harry and Ron were watching intently, Ron’s mouth hanging open in shock, Harry quite obviously trying not to get his hopes up. Once she had the space necessary to do so, Hermione began chest compressions on Fred. She heard Ron begin to question what she was doing when she put her mouth over Fred’s. She was relieved to hear Harry’s _“she’s trying to save him, Ron!”_. Now was not the time to deal with Ron’s misplaced jealousy. After what seemed like hours, she finally felt Fred’s chest rise feebly. She put two fingers under his jaw and audibly sighed with relief when she felt a pulse.

“He’s alive.” Harry said.

Percy’s head whipped towards him. “How?”

“She brought him back. The Muggle way.”

“I…Thank you.” Percy said. Then something Hermione had never thought possible happened. Percy Weasley was hugging her. Once she was back on her feet, it was Ron’s turn to hug her.

“Thank you, ‘Mione! That was incredible!”

“It really was,” Harry agreed quietly “it’s a good thing you’re able to think outside of magic.”

Hermione smiled kindly towards her friend.

“Right. We need to bring him to the Great Hall whilst he’s still breathing. We still have a mission to accomplish!”

“We’ll just levitate him there, we can protect him on our way there.” Ron said, pointing his wand at his unconscious brother.

“Wait! Both his legs are broken, if you move him like that it could make things worse!” Hermione replied. She quickly conjured a stretcher, and splints for Fred’s legs. One he was safely lying on the stretcher, she allowed Ron to levitate him.

The group carefully made its way towards the Great Hall, Harry, Hermione and Percy deflecting any spell cast at them whilst Ron kept the stretcher in motion. When they arrived in the Great Hall, they had great difficulty finding a way through the wounded and the dead. Hermione suddenly felt faint, but quickly regained her composure. She noticed Harry’s grip tightening on his wand. They put Fred’s stretcher down at the back of the room, near the usual emplacement of the High Table. Looking around, there were no other Weasleys in sight. Hermione sighed with relief: maybe the rest of the family had made it through.

“Right. Percy, I’m sorry but we have to go. Get Madam Pomfrey, make sure Fred is alright, we’ll be back as soon as possible, okay?” Harry said, his hand on Percy’s shoulder.

Percy said nothing, he simply looked at Harry, eyes wet with tears, and nodded.

Harry grabbed both Ron and Hermione by the arms and they ran out of the Great Hall.

“Where are we going?” Hermione asked.

“Shrieking shack. I had a vision, he’s there, the snake’s with him.” Harry breathed.

They ran all the way to the secret passage from the Whomping Willow to the shack, avoiding dementors on their way. In the Shrieking Shack, they found Voldemort confronting Severus Snape about the allegiance of the Elder Wand. Hermione wasn’t quite sure how she felt when Voldemort sent his snake to kill Snape. She had despised the man for as long as she had known him, even more so since he had killed Dumbledore, but this execution felt wrong. Voldemort left along with his snake, and Harry went over to Snape to collect the memories that were escaping him in his last moments. Once Snape had taken his last breath, the three friends ran back to the castle. They heard the message in which Voldemort urged Harry to turn himself over to him within the next hour. Both Ron and Hermione told Harry to do no such thing, and neither of them were convinced by Harry’s reassurance.

When they got to the Great Hall, the whole Weasley family was gathered around Fred.

“Oh, Hermione!” Mrs Weasley shrieked, hugging the girl fiercely.

“Molly?” Hermione was perplexed “Is Fred –?” she trailed off.

“He’s still with us, thanks to you. Percy told us how you saved him with PCR.”

“CPR.” Hermione corrected. “I did what I could, but…he’s in pretty bad shape, and I – “ her words caught in her throat again.

As she approached Fred’s sickbed, she noticed the two bodies lying a few feet away. Lupin and Tonks, who seemed to be holding hands. She gasped.

“Oh, Teddy…” she said. Her heart ached thinking of the little boy, who was now an orphan.

“I know.” Said Mrs Weasley. “Awful. Just Awful.”

Hermione was hugged and thanked by every single Weasley, before she knelt near Fred’s left shoulder, and looked at George, the only one who hadn’t looked up and hadn’t said a word since she had arrived. She extended her hand and put it on his shoulder. He jumped slightly but did not push her away. After a few minutes of silence, he turned towards her and said in a croaky voice:

“Thank you.” Then he frowned and added “Don’t cry.”

Hermione lifted her hand from George’s shoulder and touched her own cheek. She wondered when she had begun to cry again.

“You’re welcome, George. I hope I did enough.”

“You did your best. That’s always enough.” He replied softly.

“What did Madam Pomfrey say?”

“Fixed his legs, said he was bleeding inside, but she stopped it. His head was hit as well. She said he probably wouldn’t wake up for a while. If he does.”

Hermione squeezed his hand. “That makes sense. His body has shut itself down, so he can heal. It’s helping him.” She wanted more than anything to believe her own words. She knew they were technically true, but they didn’t help to know whether Fred would be coming out of his coma. She rose to her feet.

“Anyway, I’m glad the whole family is here.” Said Mr. Weasley “Wait, where’s Harry?”

Hermione looked around, and Harry was missing. She shivered. She knew what he was doing. Next to her, Ginny was sobbing in her hands. Hermione wrapped an arm around her friend.

“I dunno, he was with us!” Ron said.

Hermione took a deep breath. “He went to see something in Dumbledore’s office.” She said. It wasn’t a lie, she knew Harry would want to see Snape’s memories, and he knew he would find a Pensieve in the headmaster’s office. Ron eyed her suspiciously but remained silent.

“As long as he doesn’t give himself to the Death Eaters.” Bill said darkly.

“He won’t.” Hermione replied. _‘Not yet, at least’_ , she thought. The Weasleys did not seem to believe her. After all, they were all aware of Harry’s heroic tendencies.

When, towards the end of the allowed time, Harry was still nowhere to be seen, Hermione was sure that her friend had accepted his fate. He would sacrifice himself. With that thought, hot new tears came pouring down her face. Ginny had left the hall to help with the injured. She came back, holding hands with a young girl, who was visibly distraught. She handed her over to the students assisting Madam Pomfrey, before she walked over to her family, still watching over Fred. Ginny burst into tears.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked.

“It’s C – Colin.” She cried.

“Creevey?” Hermione shuddered.

“He’s…he’s d – dead. I saw him, Oliver b – brought him here.” Ginny sobbed. “It’s not fair, he was s – so nice. He almost d – died b – because of me but he forgave me. He was my f – friend. He was good at Ch – Charms. He helped me with homework. Made m – me smile.”

Ginny’s breathing was erratic, and Hermione was growing more and more worried for her friend. The entire Weasley clan, George included, was staring at their youngest member.

“He shouldn’t – shouldn’t have been h – here. He wasn’t in school this year, b – because his p – parents are M – Muggles, but – but he is so b – brave. Wanted to h – help. It’s my f – fault. Came b – back for the DA. J – Joined because of m – me.”

“Shh, Ginny, it’s alright. Ginny, look at me. Can you feel my hand?” Hermione asked. She was holding Ginny’s hand and Ginny squeezed back. “Great, now I need you to breathe slowly. Concentrate on your breathing, alright? Can you do that for me?” Ginny was now trying to regulate her breathing. After a few seconds, she was able to speak normally.

“It’s not fair, Hermione. His parents…his brother…Dennis looked up to him so much!” Ginny shrieked.

Hermione had a sad smile. “They’ll be alright, Ginny. They’ll remember him, and they’ll know he fought, and he was brave. They’ll miss him, of course. But they’ll be proud.”

Ginny’s breath hitched. She looked at Hermione strangely, but remained silent. “Where’s Harry?” She then asked.

“We haven’t seen him. I’m sorry.” Hermione replied sadly.

“Please tell me he is not where I think he is!” Ginny yelled.

Hermione lowered her head, and Ginny was crying again. Soon after, they heard the sound of hundreds of people approaching the castle, and Hermione knew her worst fear had come true. Everyone rapidly left the Great Hall and stood in the courtyard. There, they heard the words they had all been dreading, coming out of Voldemort’s mouth.

“Harry Potter is dead.”

Hermione didn’t really hear what Voldemort said after that, but she gathered that he was trying to present Harry as a coward who was running away when he got killed. Who would believe such a thing? But then she saw Hagrid, the friendly half-giant who had loved Harry so much, who had been watching over him all his life – she saw him carrying the lifeless body of her best friend, her brother. She heard a loud “NO!” coming from the crowd, and she recognised the voice of professor McGonagall, who she knew had always held a particular fondness for Harry. She then heard herself speak, followed by Ron. “ _No!_ ”, they both shouted. Then she heard Ginny’s “Harry! HARRY!” and felt her heart shatter even more. She felt Ginny slip from her grasp, and she knew the young witch was going to fight Voldemort herself, but two strong hands stopped her. It was George, who had grabbed his little sister by the shoulders. She fought him, but eventually gave in and sobbed against his chest while he ran his hands soothingly across her back. Then Voldemort cast a silencing charm on all of them, before explaining again how Harry was weak.

“He beat you!” Ron yelled.

Hermione jumped. Ron had just broken Voldemort’s charm. How could that be? Seconds later, Voldemort cast another silencing charm, and Neville walked proudly towards the Death Eaters. When Neville refused to join his side, Voldemort summoned the Sorting Hat, placed it upon Neville’s head and set it ablaze. Neville was unable to move, because he had been hit with a Body-Bind Curse. Hermione screamed. There was a loud bang, and confusion from both sides. She saw Neville break free from the curse, and she knew something was happening. Something big. Voldemort’s magic wasn’t taking effect on them. Then she realised: Harry had walked willingly to his death, like his mother before him. The ancient magic that had protected him might have been protecting all of them now. She was about to tell Ron, when she heard a slashing sound. Neville had just beheaded Nagini, Voldemort’s pet and the last Horcrux with the sword of Gryffindor, which had come out of the Sorting Hat. She then heard Hagrid’s shout: “HARRY! HARRY – WHERE’S HARRY?”. Everyone was then forced to retreat into the castle. Hermione saw Death Eaters all around her being defeated by members of the Order and the DA, she heard Kreacher’s proud voice as he led the house-elves in the fight, and she found herself, somehow, engaged in a duel against Bellatrix Lestrange, along with Ginny and Luna.

The world seemed to slow down when Bellatrix Lestrange cast a Killing Curse, which missed Ginny’s face by mere millimetres. Hermione felt rage overcoming her, and she aimed her wand towards the woman she hated so much, when she was pushed out of the way. Molly Weasley, gentle, matronly, caring Molly Weasley, was aiming her wand at Bellatrix.

“NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!” she yelled. Hermione had never seen such fury exude from anyone.

“OUT OF MY WAY!” Mrs Weasley yelled towards her daughter and her friends. The three girls jumped out of the way. Everyone was now watching Mrs Weasley, except McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley, who were all engaged in their own duel against Voldemort. Mrs Weasley and Bellatrix were fighting to kill, and Mrs Weasley forbade anyone to come to her aid.

“Think of your children once I’ve killed you! What will they do? What will happen when mummy’s gone, and Freddie doesn’t wake up?” Bellatrix taunted.

“You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!” Molly screamed. Her next curse hit Bellatrix right over the heart. Bellatrix fell. She was dead.

Voldemort’s fury was now directed solely towards Mrs Weasley. _‘No!’_ Hermione thought. Before she could act, she heard a familiar voice shout ‘ _Protego!_ ’, and Harry came out from under his Invisibility Cloak. _‘He’s alive!_ ’ she heard people scream. Next to her, Ginny collapsed, and Hermione caught her before she could hit the ground.

Harry then asked everyone to let him fight Voldemort on his own. Hermione listened intently as Harry explained to Voldemort that Snape had been working for Dumbledore for the past sixteen years, and that the headmaster had been killed at his own request. She nodded when he explained how his own sacrifice was preventing Voldemort from harming anyone else, as she had figured that out for herself. She was stunned when Harry told Voldemort that Draco Malfoy had become the master of the Elder Wand when he had disarmed Dumbledore that night in the Astronomy Tower. She held her breath when she understood what it meant: Harry had disarmed Malfoy himself a few weeks earlier. Which must mean…

“Avada Kedavra!” Voldemort shouted.

“Expelliarmus!” Harry yelled.

She saw bright golden flames erupt from both wands, and she saw the Elder Wand fly high out of Voldemort’s hand before Harry caught it. Voldemort fell, arms splayed. Hermione could not believe it, yet it was true: Voldemort was dead, betrayed by his wand. Hermione felt Ron’s hand grab hers and they ran towards Harry.

“You did it, mate!” Ron all but yelled.

“We did!” Harry replied, hugging both his friends with all the strength he had left. “It’s finally over, ‘Mione!” he told her.

“It is…It is! Harry, we won!” she replied although she still couldn’t quite believe it.

Then Neville, Luna and Ginny came rushing towards them. Harry let go of Ron and Hermione and took Ginny by the waist. She put her arms around his neck and kissed Harry in a move that reminded Hermione of the first time these two had kissed in the Gryffindor common room. Harry dipped her a little, and Ginny giggled whilst Ron exclaimed _‘Oi!’_ with a bright smile on his face. Hermione had never felt so giddy in her life, she felt taller with the weight off her shoulders. She hugged Luna and Neville, and kissed Ron on the cheek.

Once everyone was done with the immediate celebrations, they were all sent back to the Great Hall. There, Madam Pomfrey and her assistants tended to the wounded, and examined everyone before she could send them back home. Hermione saw people break as they were informed of the death of a loved one. In a corner of the room, Parvati Patil was weeping in the arms of her sister Padma. At their feet, half hidden by a white sheet, lay Lavender Brown, her skin even paler than usual, angry red marks around her neck. Hermione shook her head and decided to take note of all the people she recognised among the living: Harry’s former quidditch teammates Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson; the people who had been in their year at Hogwarts: Dean and Seamus, who were holding each other tightly, Ernie McMillan, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, who waved silently at Ginny, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein. She saw Cho Chang, surrounded by girls whose faces were all familiar, but to whom she had never spoken. Every one of these faces brought her some comfort.

 The Weasleys, apart from Fred, had only suffered minor scratches and were allowed to go back to the Burrow. Fred was sent to St Mungo’s, and George insisted that he should go with him. Mrs Weasley tried to argue that he needed to rest first, but George wouldn’t listen, would not be separated from his twin.

“Well, I guess we should all head back.” Said Mr Weasley.

“Actually, there is one last thing I need to do.” Harry said.

“Really?” Ginny groaned.

“Really, Gin. It won’t take long, I promise.” Harry said, kissing her forehead. “Then we’ll join you at the Burrow.”

Ginny did not seem pleased with that answer, but she said nothing, and followed the rest of her family out of the Great Hall. Harry then led his best friends towards the headmaster’s office. There, he explained to Dumbledore’s portrait what he had done with the Resurrection Stone, but that he intended to keep the Invisibility Cloak. Dumbledore agreed, as the Cloak was a Potter family heirloom. Ron protested when Harry decided not to keep the Elder Wand, choosing instead to repair his own. Hermione understood perfectly: The Elder Wand may have been powerful, but the holly one was familiar and safe. And that was exactly what they needed now. Hermione thought wistfully of her own wand, confiscated by Snatchers.

Once they were done, they went back to Hogsmeade and apparated at the Burrow. When they arrived, the Weasleys had all gone to bed. Hermione bid Harry and Ron goodbye, and headed for the bedroom she shared with Ginny. Seconds after her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.


	2. II - Teddy Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with Chapter 2! I'd like to thank everyone who read the first chapter :)

**Chapter II - Teddy Lupin**

 

When Hermione woke up, the bed next to hers was empty. Ginny had evidently needed fewer hours of sleep. Looking out the window, she could see the sun was already high in the sky. She walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. There, she found Harry sitting, holding a cup of tea, obviously lost in his thoughts.

“Hey.” Hermione said softly.

“Oh, hi, Hermione. There’s some food left if you want.”

“Thanks.” She replied. She realized then that she hadn’t had a proper meal in a very long time, and her stomach grumbled at the idea of tasting Mrs. Weasley’s cooking again. “What time is it?”

“Just past eleven. We all slept for an entire day, today's the fourth.”

“Everyone went to see Fred. Mrs. Weasley wanted to wait for you, but I said I could stay behind and that we’d join them later.” Harry said, anticipating her next question.

“Okay. How are you?” She wondered.

“Er…Strange, really. I can’t really remember a time when I didn’t have to worry all the time. I’ve had this thing looming over my head for seven years now, and now that the threat is mostly gone, I…don’t really know what to do.”

“I get what you mean. I take it you’ll still want to become an Auror?”

Harry nodded. “It’s like Mad-Eye used to say. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!” he screamed in an almost perfect imitation.

Hermione chuckled. She couldn’t believe it either. The war was behind them, and the remaining Death Eaters would be lost without their leader. She could finally breathe properly.

“I’ll just eat something and get changed. Afterwards we can go to St Mungo’s.” She declared.

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Hermione apparated in front of St Mungo’s, holding each other’s hand.

“We’re here to see Fred Weasley.” Harry said to the woman at the front desk.

She stared at his scar for almost half a minute before she replied.

“Of course, fourth floor, the last door on your right.”

Harry sighed, but thanked her.

“Do you think that’ll stop one day?”

“You wish…before you were just a legend, a baby who managed to survive what no one else had survived, but now you’re an actual _hero_ for the Magical World. Not only did you survive another Killing Curse, but this time you took charge, you led people into battle, there are dozens of witnesses of your prowess, no really, people will never grow tired of telling tales of the brave, the incredible, the legendary Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, He-Who-Cannot-Be-Killed, the Chosen One –“

“Alright, alright!” Harry exclaimed, glaring at Hermione whilst she laughed. “No need to make fun of me.”

“You know there is truth to that, though. You will never live this down. You are incredibly brave, and you did defeat the evillest wizard ever.” Said Hermione soberly.

Harry groaned, he knew she was right about the first part. He smiled at the second.

“Thanks, but I couldn’t have done it by myself.”

“I know. You’re welcome.” She grinned mischievously.

They had reached the fourth floor. Harry led Hermione, whose hand he was still holding, down the corridor. He opened the last door, and they entered a white room, currently populated by the entire Weasley clan.

“Oh, Hermione, dear. Thank Merlin you’re alright.” Said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry let go of Hermione’s hand and took Ginny’s. Hermione walked closer to the bed on which Fred was lying unconscious. There still appeared to be the ghost of a smile over his face, but Hermione assumed that must be what his resting face looked like. He was covered in tiny scars and bruises and he looked a little pale, but he only appeared to be sleeping.

“How is he?” Enquired Hermione.

“Well, there isn’t much progress. Madam Pomfrey had already fixed most of the damage, his broken legs, a couple of ribs, the bleeding. His body’s fine, now, but…he still hasn’t woken up. The thing is, his head was hit, and they don’t know when he’ll wake up, or how he’ll be when he does.”

“I see.” Hermione said in a choked-up voice. All they could do now was wait. In the last year, she had always had something to do. She had felt scared, frustrated and angry. But in that moment, she felt helpless, a sensation she thoroughly disliked.

The Weasleys began to chat amongst themselves, and Hermione couldn’t help but notice that George wasn’t joining in. He remained silent, his eyes glued to Fred’s face, holding his twin’s hand. She truly felt for him, and she feared what might happen to him if Fred never woke up. She shook her head. She couldn’t think about that.

At the end of the afternoon, a Healer came into the room to let them know that visiting hours were over. Hermione started towards the door, when she noticed that George had not moved.

“Is George not coming?” She whispered to Ginny with a frown.

“No. He won’t leave Fred’s side. We really tried to get him to rest at home, but…I think he’s scared that Fred won’t make it without him. The Healers have realised that they can’t kick him out.” Ginny answered sadly.

Hermione felt a surge of pity towards George. He and Fred were always the ones to cheer everyone else up. But who was there to make them feel better?

They went back to the Burrow, leaving George at St Mungo’s. Hermione thought sadly that she’d never seen the house so quiet, especially with so many people in it. When everyone was about to head to bed, an owl knocked against the kitchen window. Mr. Weasley went to get the letter it was carrying, and read it aloud:

“ _There will be a ceremony to honour the victims of the Battle of Hogwarts on the 9 th, marking the first week after the end of the war. Those who fought in the battle, as well as their friends and family, are welcome to attend._”

“It’s from Kingsley.” Said Mr. Weasley.

“Maybe Colin’s parents will be there, then.” Ginny muttered.

Hermione, who was standing next to her, heard, and promptly started to cry.

“Hermione?” It was Harry, who had come rushing to his best friend.

“It’s nothing…just…I was thinking of Colin’s parents, and I don’t think they understood the danger he was in. They were probably completely shocked to learn he was dead. I’m sure it’s been explained to them, but it’s not their world, so how could they know? And if they have any other family, Colin’s grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins, his Muggle friends…They’ll be lied to. The ministry will make up some story, and Colin’s parents will have to lie to their family to explain how their son died. That’s just not fair.”

“Oh, ‘Mione.” Said Harry, taking the crying girl in his arms.

Everyone was looking at her, and Hermione felt a blush rise in her cheeks. Some of the emotion she had been holding back without realizing it was now being released in her sobs.

“My parents…” She added “They didn’t know. I told them about all of this of course, but to them it never felt _real_. They couldn’t understand.”

Harry’s grip grew tighter.

“It’s OK.” she heard him say “I’ve got her.”

Then Harry led her to Ginny’s room. She heard murmurs coming from the rest of the Weasley clan, as well as Mrs. Weasley’s muffled sobs.

“Poor ‘Ermione.” Said Fleur.

Harry put her in bed, pulled her blanket over her, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She heard Ginny come into the room.

“I’ll watch over her, don’t worry.” Ginny told Harry, who left the room. “Hey, ‘Mione. Can you make room for me?”

Hermione pressed her body against the wall and allowed Ginny to climb in bed next to her. She cried herself to sleep as Ginny was stroking her hair.

The next day, Hermione woke up earlier, before Ginny. She gently untangled herself from the younger girl’s embrace and headed downstairs. After a quick breakfast, she went outside to help Harry and Ron degnome the garden, something that – she could tell – hadn’t been done in a while. Once they were done, Harry approached her.

“Hermione, I think I know what’ll cheer you up.” He said confidently.

“I’m listening…”

“Well, I have a godson that I have yet to meet. I was thinking of stopping by Andromeda’s, do you want to come?”

Hermione beamed at this. “Oh, Harry, I’d love to!” She clapped excitedly. “Is Ron coming?”

“Me? Uh…Not really great with babies. But you two go have fun!” Ron replied.

Hermione frowned. Teddy wasn’t just any baby. Harry shot her a look, and she said nothing. Harry took her hand, and they apparated in front of Andromeda’s house. Hermione gasped audibly. The house had obviously been targeted by Death Eaters. After all, Andromeda’s sister was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort’s right-hand woman. Bellatrix hated no one more than members of the Black family who had turned their back on pure-blood ideology. First there had been Sirius, the cousin who chose to associate with blood traitors and Muggle-borns, who was sorted into Gryffindor, who had fiercely loved his godson, Harry Potter, Voldemort’s arch nemesis. Then there had been Andromeda, Bellatrix’s own sister, who had married Ted Tonks, a Muggle-born, and had a daughter with him. Hermione knew that Bellatrix had gotten her revenge by having Ted killed, as well as killing her own niece, Nymphadora Tonks, herself. But she had also exerted her revenge on the Tonks’s house. Hermione shuddered to think that a baby was now living in it, and poor Andromeda, who had lost her husband, daughter, and son-in-law, was having to raise her grandson by herself in a half-destroyed house. _‘Andromeda isn’t alone, though. She’s got Harry, and me…and all the Weasleys_ ’. Molly Weasley would _never_ pass the chance to dote on a child.

“Wow.” Was all Hermione managed to say, staring at the house.

“Yeah…I haven’t been back here since you pulled me out of Privet Drive last year, but…I guess they managed to get through the protective spells.” Harry replied.

They walked hand in hand towards the entrance of the house. Harry knocked three times, and the door opened after a few seconds. Hermione looked at the woman who stood in the doorframe. She looked so like her sister Bellatrix that Hermione was startled. But then she noticed the few little differences: her hair was a shade lighter, and so were her eyes. They were warm and kind, the opposite of her sister’s. The lines on her face indicated that she was someone who laughed quite often. Hermione relaxed.

“Hello, Mrs. Tonks, this is my friend Hermione. May we come in?” Harry asked softly.

“Harry, I was expecting you. Hermione, nice to meet you. But I’ve already told you to call me Andromeda.” She said with an air of reproach. She stepped out of the way and waved her hand in a ‘come in’ gesture.

Harry stepped into the house, and Hermione followed him.

“Teddy is in his room, he just woke up. I’ll go get him.”

Seconds later, she was back with a baby in her arms. Teddy Lupin was only a month old, and yet he had already lived through so much. Thankfully, he was too young to be aware of what he had lost. His hair was a bright shade of bubble-gum pink, the same colour that his mother had favoured.

“His hair…” Harry whispered.

“Yes. He usually likes it turquoise, but since…since the battle, he has been alternating between this and brown, like his father. He misses them. I thought he was much too young to realize, but he really misses them.” Andromeda said, sounding defeated.

“I’m so sorry, Andromeda.” Harry breathed.

The little boy in Andromeda’s arms perked up a little and looked at his godfather. As he did that, his eyes turned emerald green, the exact same shade as Harry’s.

“Hello, little man! I’m Harry. Your parents made me your godfather, you know? I’m going to help your Gran take good care of you.” Harry said happily.

“Do you want to hold him?” Andromeda asked.

“Um, well, yeah, but…I don’t really know how.” Harry replied sheepishly.

“It’s alright, just make sure you’re supporting his head.” Andromeda said.

Harry extended his arms and grabbed the infant. He made sure his left arm was supporting Teddy’s head, and lightly tickled the baby with his right hand. Teddy smiled and began to coo at his godfather.

“He started doing that very recently. I think he recognises you, in a way. As his godfather, you have a magical bond, you know…” Andromeda said with a smile.

Hermione looked at her friend. She could tell Harry was already completely gone for that little boy, that he would protect him at all costs. Hermione smiled. Teddy and Harry may have had similar starts in life, but they would grow up very differently. Harry had no loving family left, he was neglected and abused by his aunt and uncle. Teddy had his grandmother, and an entire clan behind him. He would grow up knowing who his parents were, and why they died. He would know he was a wizard, instead of being thrown into the Magical World at eleven the way Harry had been. Yes, Teddy would be just fine.

“Want to try, Hermione?” Harry turned to her.

“Me? Oh, I don’t know, really. Is that a good idea?”

Before she could argue anymore, Harry handed her the baby. She took him expertly into her arms, as if on instinct.

“Hello, Teddy. I guess you can call me Aunt Hermione. I mean…Once you figure out how to talk, of course. You’re lucky, you know that? You have the coolest godfather ever, plus you’ll have about a dozen aunts and uncles.” Hermione squealed.

The baby didn’t react, but he babbled at her, and Hermione felt her heart being put back together. She had known so much pain in the past few years, but in that moment, looking at Teddy, she felt nothing but love and hope.

“He’s lovely, isn’t he?” Harry chimed in.

“That he is.” Hermione and Andromeda answered together.

Andromeda put Teddy back in his room, which had been Tonks’s room in the past.

“Andromeda, would you…would you like some help rebuilding the house?” Harry asked.

“Oh, my dear boy. I would love that.” Andromeda answered. “So far I’ve only been able to finish Teddy’s room, the bathroom, and a small part of the living room, as you can see.”

Harry nodded. “Well we can get started, and we’ll come back tomorrow. Right, Hermione?”

“Right.” Said Hermione. She liked the idea of rebuilding something. It gave her a new purpose, now that she no longer had a Dark Wizard to hunt down.

They set out to their task. They had just finished rebuilding the living room when Andromeda told them it would be enough for the day. They tried to argue, but she wouldn’t hear any of it, so they bid her goodbye and walked out of the house. Once they were past the front gate, Harry extended his hand to Hermione, so that they could Apparate back at the Burrow together. Hermione bit her lip.

“Is Ron avoiding me?” She asked.

Harry was taken aback. “Why do you ask?”

“I dunno, he didn’t want to meet Teddy? That is strange, don’t you think? We haven’t really spoken since…the Battle, and…I don’t really know what to say to him.”

“Yeah, well I think he’s been waiting for you to make the first move. But what do you mean you don’t know what to say? Do you want to be with him, or…?” Harry furrowed his brow.

“I don’t know. I love Ron, but…I guess I always had this idea at the back of my mind that we’d end up together. Ever since the Yule Ball in fourth year, when he was jealous of Viktor, I thought it was just a matter of time, but…isn’t that a silly way to think? It’s like I’ve been planning for the past four years that Ron and I would be together, and I just got annoyed with him when he did nothing about it, and then I figured we had more important things to think about. But now that we don’t, I kinda feel like going back to the way it was before.” Hermione shuffled awkwardly on her feet.

“So…you love Ron, but you’re not in love with him. Is that right?”

“I think so, yeah.” She replied.

“Why did you kiss him, then? During the Battle?” Harry asked. Hermione was grateful for the fact that there was no judgement in his voice.

“I’m not entirely sure, but I think...Like I said, I’d always thought I’d be with Ron, so I pined after him, and I got jealous when he was looking at another girl, because it felt like…I think I was in love with the idea of being in love, or rather, I was afraid that no one would ever love me like…like you love Ginny, for example. So when I noticed Ron was a little bit interested, I thought ‘this is it, he’s the one for me’. And part of me accepted it as fact, Ron was mine, it was just a question of time until everyone realised. And I assume he felt the same way. He was always jealous when I received attention from other boys. He was even jealous of you! Neither of us had a right to behave that way, but we were really immature, I guess. And then, during the Battle, I thought we were all going to die. And I didn’t want to die without at least making a move, you know. I didn’t want regrets, so I kissed Ron.”

Harry nodded. Hermione felt like she was about to cry. She had expected Harry to judge her harshly, but he seemed to be understanding her.

“And how was it?” he asked.

“Strange. Not like I thought it’d be. I was… _am_ glad I did it, because now I know. I know that I don’t love Ron the way I thought I did. I’ll always love him, but now I know I love him the way I love you. There isn’t really any doubt in my mind.”

“You’ll have to talk to him, ‘Mione.” Harry replied.

Hermione’s shoulders sagged a little. “I know.” She simply said. That wasn’t a conversation she would be looking forward to. She did love Ron, and he was her best friend. She hoped he would remain her friend after their necessary talk.

“Let’s go home.” Harry added, taking her hand.

They apparated back at the Burrow.

Hermione and Harry spent the next few days helping Andromeda repair her house. Ginny had agreed to come help as well, as she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Harry. Hermione laughed at Ginny’s reaction to Teddy: she wouldn’t let him out of her sight. The little boy would soon have the whole Weasley family wrapped around his little finger.


	3. III - Grief

**Chapter III - Grief**

 

Soon came the 9th of May, and the Weasleys, plus Harry and Hermione, went to Hogwarts to attend the ceremony honouring those who had lost their lives during the Battle. The sky above the castle was bright blue and almost cloudless, and the sun shone brightly over the lake. Hogwarts still stood over the grounds, although it was almost in ruins.

The ceremony took place right next to the lake, and was presided by Minerva McGonagall, who had officially become the new Headmistress of the school, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the brand-new Minister for Magic. They each gave a speech glorifying the various acts of heroism that had led to victory. Hermione could feel Harry stiffen next to her whenever he was mentioned. He never did take well to praise. After the speeches, Kingsley read the list of the names of those who had fallen. She saw Andromeda Tonks, holding little Teddy, shed a few tears upon hearing her daughter’s name. A feeling of tremendous loss swept over the assembly. The war had been won, yet it seemed impossible to celebrate in these circumstances. Hermione felt slightly better when she remembered that Fred, at least, had survived.

Members of the crowd then took time to reunite with old friends, and to meet new ones. Teddy was properly introduced to the Weasleys, and Hermione was afraid that Molly would never let go of him. Hermione waved timidly at Lee Jordan, who seemed lost without the twins by his side. Ron went to talk to the Patil twins, Parvati still looking badly shaken. Hermione felt sorry for her: for as long as she could remember, Parvati had very rarely been seen without Lavender. For her, it would be equivalent to losing Harry or Ron, something Hermione couldn’t quite fathom. Ginny left, Harry in tow, to go talk to a couple in their forties, who looked haggard. Hermione identified them immediately as being Colin Creevey’s parents. Little Dennis was standing behind them. He must have been almost fifteen, at this point, but he didn’t look older than twelve.

“Hey, Hermione!” said a voice behind her.

Turning around, she saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan walking towards her.

“Hi, Dean, Seamus! How are you?” Hermione asked with a smile.

“Pretty good. Considerin’.” Replied Seamus.

“Yeah, it’s good to see you. You look in better shape than…” Dean trailed off.

She then remembered that the last time she had seen Dean before the battle was at Shell Cottage, when they had been rescued from Malfoy Manor by Dobby. By the time she had left with Harry, Ron and Griphook, she hadn’t quite recovered from what had happen there.

“I know. Thank you. I don’t think I ever did thank you, but you were really nice during our time at Shell Cottage.”

“Please! It was the least I could do, after you all rescued us from that horrible place. Besides, I spent most of last year in pretty bad conditions, it was always nice to see a friendly face.”

Hermione smiled. She and Dean had never been close, but she had to admit that seeing him then had made the situation a little more bearable.

“I know what you mean.” She replied.

After a quick conversation, Dean and Seamus moved on, and Hermione found Luna and Neville. Out of all the people she had known at Hogwarts, Neville was probably the one who had surprised everyone the most by his show of bravery. After all, he had been the one to taunt Lord Voldemort when they had thought all hope was lost. But in that moment, Hermione had remembered the little boy who was ready to stand up to his friends to defend the honour of his house. Seeing her friends healthy and happy brought her more joy than she could express. She hugged them both happily. She didn’t even mind when Luna started rambling about Nargles. She looked around, and saw Parvati quietly crying in Ron’s arms, Dennis Creevey looking admiringly at Harry who was talking to him whilst Ginny comforted Mr. and Mrs. Creevey, the older Weasley boys catching up with old Hogwarts friends, and their parents making funny faces at baby Teddy. They would be alright.

However, there was one major flaw in the picture: Hermione needed to know what had happened to her parents. She decided to talk directly to Kingsley about it. He assured her that he would send a couple of Aurors after them and keep her updated on the situation.

In the beginning of the afternoon, the Weasleys went back to the Burrow, where Mrs. Weasley had lunch ready. Their meal was the most animated one they had had since the Battle. After lunch, Hermione went in her room to read whilst everyone else played Quidditch. Even Percy had been convinced. For the first time in ages, Hermione was finding it hard to concentrate on her book. She had spent the whole morning thinking of Fred and George. She had been reminded of all of those who hadn’t made it and seen the effects that their loss had had on those closest to them: Parvati, the Creeveys, Andromeda. She had thought that George would come to the ceremony, especially since a few of the fallen had been in his year at Hogwarts, but he had never showed up. Hermione was worried about him, at times even more so than she was about Fred. She didn’t think George could cope with the loss of his twin brother.

“That’s it.” Hermione said angrily, dropping her book on her bed with a soft thump.

She was going to visit the twins. She apparated at St Mungo’s and went straight to the fourth floor, to the room she knew Fred was in. Fred was still laying, seemingly lifeless, on his bed. George was in the exact position he had been in the last time Hermione was here, sitting next to Fred, holding his hand. Next to him, on the bedside table, there was a small tray covered in sandwiches that she knew Mrs. Weasley had recently brought. It was apparent that George hadn’t touched them.

“Hey, George.” Hermione said.

George looked up, and she saw something in his sad, empty gaze shift when he looked at her.

“Hi.” He replied. His voice was raspy from not having been used.

Hermione was startled. She had not expected an answer. To her knowledge, George hadn’t spoken since he’d thanked her in the Great Hall of Hogwarts during the Battle. She smiled. This must have been progress.

“Hey.” She said again. “Mind if I sit here?” She pointed at a chair next to his.

He shook his head.

“How’s he doing?” She asked.

“Same.” His voice broke as he spoke. “He’s not slipping, though.”

Hermione frowned. “Slipping?”

George sighed, and Hermione felt true, heart-wrenching despair in that sound.

“I was – I was fighting. With Lee. When it happened. We were supposed to guard the passageways. Fred and I split up because we’re the ones that know them best.” His voice cracked again when he mentioned his brother. Hermione lay a comforting hand on his arm, silently urging him to go on. “We were doing fine, Lee and me. And suddenly I felt…this – this emptiness, and I couldn’t…breathe. Lee thought I’d been hit by something, and he sat me down against the wall. And I knew. I knew Fred was…” He was crying at this point.

Hermione was crying as well. She started gently rubbing his arm.

“We’ve always had it, you know? A bond. I could feel when he was hurt, or sad. Most times we don’t have to speak, we just…know. I’ve never felt pain like that though. It was like being ripped apart. But then…then I could breathe again, I was able to get up. I didn’t understand. But I found Fred in the Great Hall, still breathing. And Perce told me…what you’d done.” He looked at her, tears rolling freely down his cheeks. “I can never repay you, Hermione. Never.”

“You don’t need to repay me, silly. I did what I h – had to do!” She was a sobbing mess.

George pulled her in a one-armed hug, his right hand never leaving Fred’s. After a little while, they both calmed down.

“Since we’ve brought him here, there have been a couple times when I felt him slip away again. But that hasn’t happened in a couple days. He’s stronger now.” George assured.

“You know, twins are said to have bonds in the Muggle world. I guess it can only be stronger when you add magic to the mix. Anyway, the world would be a sad, sad place without you and Fred in it. And we couldn’t have that, could we?” Hermione said with a smile, wiping her cheeks.

George gave her the tiniest hint of a smile, and Hermione felt as though she had accomplished something great.

“But seriously, regardless of what happens, I am forever in your debt. I am at your command.” George said seriously.

Hermione blushed. She wasn’t sure what to say to that. But then she thought of something.

“George? When was the last time you ate?”

“Dunno.” He shrugged. “Two days ago?”

“Eat.” She said imperiously, pointing at the tray of sandwiches. George diligently grabbed a sandwich and started chewing on it.

“See? That wasn’t so hard!” She smiled.

Now came the hard part.

“Now…When was the last time you slept? And I mean properly slept.”

George remained silent. It was obvious by the dark circles under his eyes that it had been a very long time.

“Well?” She insisted.

“Um…Before the Battle, I guess.” He shrugged, as if it was nothing.

“George! You haven’t slept in a week?” Hermione shrieked. “That’s what you’ll do then. Go home and sleep.”

“Can’t leave him.” George croaked.

“George Weasley!” Hermione exclaimed. “You are in my debt, remember? Well it would make me _very_ happy to see you well rested.” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Damn you, woman!” George muttered.

“Please, George. You need to sleep. You wasting away isn’t helping. I’ll stay with him tonight, okay? If anything happens, I’ll tell you right away. But you need to sleep.”

George looked at her, seemingly weighing his options. Hermione awaited his answer anxiously.

“Deal?”

“Deal.” Said George. “But you’ll tell me if _anything_ happens, even if it’s the middle of the night.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll tell the Healers you’re staying the night. They shouldn’t bother you. Actually, I reckon they’ll be glad to be rid of me.”

“Go now, you’ll need about sixteen hours of sleep. To start with.” She teased.

She again got a tiny bit of a smile. George got up and walked towards the door. She settled in the seat he had just left and took Fred’s hand. She felt a jolt as she realised his hand was warm, and so was the rest of his arm. She could feel that he was _alive_.

“And…Hermione?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.” She smiled as George left the room.

“Hey, Fred. It’s Hermione. I know you probably wouldn’t expect me here, next to your sickbed, but I’ve just sent your idiot brother to get some rest. He seems to think he was helping you, when really he was just slowly killing himself. You’ll have me to thank for his well-being when you wake up. Because you _have_ to wake up, I hope you know that. Because I have _a lot_ to tell you, like…like how George really is the better-looking twin. Sorry you had to learn it this way.” Her grip on Fred’s hand tightened. “We had a ceremony to honour those who died during the Battle, and it was really nice not hearing your name then. Oh, and I’ve met Teddy, Harry’s godson, Lupin and Tonks’s son. He’s adorable, you’ve got to meet him. See? Another reason to wake up.”

Hermione continued to ramble on like that until a mediwitch came to check on Fred in the early evening. She didn’t question Hermione’s presence, so she guessed George had been right about the staff being relieved to see him go for a while. Hermione slowly drifted to sleep, clutching Fred’s hand, focusing on his steady pulse against her fingers.

Hermione woke up with a start when she felt someone gently tap on her shoulder. She immediately rose to her feet, in a fighting stance. She relaxed when she realised that it was Ginny.

“Woah, Hermione!” The younger witch said.

“Sorry. Old habits.” She replied.

“No need to apologize. Are you hungry?” Ginny asked. She pointed at the small table next to the bed. Instead of sandwiches, the tray was covered in scones, as well as two mugs full of tea. “Mum asked me to bring you these.” She added with a smile.

“Oh, thanks!” Hermione said happily before grabbing a scone and lathering it with jam and butter.

“Thank you.” Ginny replied, before doing the same. “I don’t know how you managed it, but Mum spent the whole night crying happy tears because George came home. How _did_ you manage it? I’ve tried a dozen times to get him to come home and rest, but he’s barely spared me a glance. And I _know_ I’m his favourite.”

Hermione shrugged. “George seems to think that he owes me for what I did. He said he was ‘at my command’, so I took advantage of that.”

“Brilliant. Thank you, really. We were all afraid that George had forgotten that he was still alive.” Ginny said sincerely. “Well I guess now that you’ve technically saved both of the twins, Mum is going to legally adopt you.”

Hermione’s shoulder tensed up a little.

“I don’t know, Ginny. She might not like me as much if I’m not dating Ron.”

“Well she likes you now and you’re not dating Ron.” Ginny pointed out.

“Yeah, but…Everyone thinks that’s what’s going to happen. Ron and I, the perfect couple. I’m sure Molly is planning a wedding as we speak.”

Ginny chuckled.

“Silly. Hermione, we all love you for you. I love Ron, he’s my brother, but if you feel he’s not right for you, then that’s your answer.”

“I wish everyone saw it like that. I need to talk to him.” Hermione sighed.

“I knew you hadn’t. That’s why it’s weird between you. You’re both avoiding each other. What are you afraid of?”

“I don’t know…that Ron doesn’t feel the same way I do? He’s my best friend and I love him, I don’t want to ruin things between us. What if he really wants us to be together? And I know it’s really stupid but I kind of feel I’ll be letting everyone down.”

“Hermione. Ron loves you. I know he has a temper and he can be a real git, but even if it does get tense between you two, it won’t last. He’ll realize that he needs you in his life. And why on earth would you be ‘letting people down’?” Ginny asked, doing air quotes around the words.

“I don’t know, it’s like I said. Everyone – me included – thought that we’d end up together for good. Which is why I kissed him during the battle.”

“You kissed Ron? Man, I never thought you’d be making the first move!” Ginny laughed.

“Ginny! I’m serious. It makes things worse. _I_ kissed him and now _I_ ’m telling him I don’t want to be with him?”

“Hermione, it’s your right. You have feelings, and they should be respected. You’re not going to force yourself to be in love with Ron, because that’s just not possible. You’re going to tell him how you feel, and he’s going to deal with it in his own time.” Ginny said with finality.

“I wish I could be as confident as you…” Hermione sighed.

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” Ginny asked.

Hermione shuffled awkwardly in her seat.

“What is it?”

“I…It’s really stupid. I’m afraid that Ron was ‘it’ for me, you know? I mean I’ve had this feeling all these years that he was the one for me, and I managed to convince myself that he’d be the one to love me forever and we’d get married and have kids and everything, but…now that I know he’s not, I’m afraid I’ll never have something like that, this sense of…security. Like what your parents have, or…Bill and Fleur, or…you and Harry. Two people who fit so well together that you can’t imagine them with anyone else.”

 “Oh, Hermione. I swear you’ll find happiness, ok? And what is with that attitude? You’re Hermione bloody Granger. You can take care of yourself. You don’t need a man to determine your happiness. But you will find someone who loves you. And it’s ok not to stay with one person forever, you know? I dated a couple boys before Harry, and just because I can’t see myself with anyone else now doesn’t mean that I didn’t want to be with them then.”

“Ginny…when did you get do wise?”

“I’ve always been, you just haven’t been paying attention!” Ginny laughed.

After a while, Hermione spoke up again. “Aren’t you a bit sad that I won’t become your sister after all?”

Ginny shook her head. “Hermione, you can be quite dumb sometimes. You’ve been my sister for _years_ now. Harry’s your brother, isn’t he? Even though you’re not related by blood? Well it’s the same for you and me. And don’t think you can ever get rid of the Weasleys.”

It was Hermione’s turn to chuckle. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

She and Ginny then proceeded to speak to Fred, Ginny filled him on what he’d missed. She threatened to reveal all of his dirty secrets to their mother if he didn’t wake up. Hermione asked to be let in on some of these secrets, and Ginny obliged, telling her all kinds of embarrassing childhood stories that mostly involved the twins, and sometimes Ron. Both girls laughed until they cried. When the door opened, Ginny had her head on Hermione’s lap, her face bright red. Hermione was doubled over Ginny, clutching her stomach and trying to bring her breathing back to normal.

“Well, well, well. What a lovely scene.”

Ginny bolted upright, and Hermione’s laughter died down. Both girls turned to face the newcomer.

“George!” Ginny shrieked. She got to her feet and threw her arms around her brother’s neck. He returned the hug, patting her hair. “You can speak!”

“Of course, I can.” He replied.

“Hello, George. Fred is still the same.” Hermione supplied.

“Thank you. For taking good care of him. And for forcing me to sleep. I see now that I really needed it. Plus it made Mum happy.” George said.

He still wasn’t smiling, which was most unusual for a Weasley twin, but he was speaking again, and he seemed generally lighter. Hermione assumed it was because he had finally decided to sleep.

“Alright, then. I guess I’ll go. I should probably try and talk to Ron anyway…” Hermione said.

“I’ll stay here a bit longer.” Ginny said. “Can I?” She added, looking at George.

“Of course, Ginny. You don’t need to ask!” George sounded mildly scandalized. It was the closest he had sounded to his old self since the Battle.

“I dunno, I just…I know you guys have this special bond, and in the past few days it didn’t really seem like you wanted anyone else here with you.” Ginny said, defeated.

“Ginny. I’ll tell you right now, you’re my favourite, right after Fred. I always like having you around. Besides, Fred is your brother too! I’m sorry if I wasn’t myself until now, but…you make me sound like some kind of monster!”

Ginny didn’t say anything, only hugged George even tighter. He relaxed in her arms and went back to patting her hair.

“I’ll leave you two to watch over Fred. George, you should really try talking to him, you know? He might be able to hear us, and even if he isn’t, I’m pretty sure it would help you.” Hermione said softly.

George nodded. “I’ll try. Thank you again, for everything.”

“Mmh, I think you’ve thanked me enough for a lifetime already.”

“Nope. I’ll keep doing it. You won’t get rid of me that easily, Granger.” George quipped. Hermione noted again the faintest hint of his usual smile.

Hermione went back to the Burrow with a feeling of accomplishment that was almost on par with what she’d felt when she watched Voldemort topple down in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. She was crushed in one of Mrs. Weasley’s hugs the second she crossed the front door. She tried to find Ron alone to talk to him, but he always seemed busy with something else. When he couldn’t find anything else to do, he said he was heading to the hospital to see Fred. She supposed their conversation could wait until the next day. When Ginny came home from St Mungo’s that evening, she was accompanied by George, and Mrs. Weasley burst into tears once more. She cried her way through dinner, after George asked her for a second helping of potatoes.


	4. IV - New Beginnings

**Chapter IV - New Beginnings**

 

The next morning, George stayed for breakfast, and Charlie was the one to take over Ron’s watch at St Mungo’s. It seemed that the Weasleys had come to an unspoken agreement to take turns at the hospital, to make sure that Fred was never alone, and that George didn’t feel like he was. A few minutes after Ron had come home, a large owl knocked against the kitchen window. Arthur opened the window to let the owl in. It was carrying only one letter.

“It’s addressed to four of you, though.” Said Mr. Weasley. “Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.”

Hermione looked up from her egg-covered toast. It was rare for one letter to be addressed to that many people. Mr. Weasley handed the letter to Harry, who was the closest to him. Harry then read the letter aloud.

_“Dear Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. and Ms. Weasley._

_You are among those who have completed six years of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your sixth year took place just before or during the last year of the Second Wizarding War, and for this reason, you were unable to complete your training. We understand that the opportunity of finishing your education was taken from you, which is why we wish to offer you a place at Hogwarts for the school year starting 1 st September 1998. If you decide to accept that offer, you would be joining us as seventh year students at that date. _

_However, as you have proved your worth in the outside world by your feats during the War, and as we understand you may not wish to come back to school after what you have witnessed and experienced there, we would also like to extend a different offer. If you so wish, you would be able to join the Ministry, in the department of your choice, without having passed your N.E.W.T. exams. You would need to undergo training at the ministry, but your experience during the war would account for an entrance exam._

_Send an owl with your response before 30 th June 1998._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic and Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”_

“So we don’t have to go back to school? Wicked!” Ron exclaimed. He recoiled when his mother shot him an angry look.

“There’s another note. This one’s just for Ginny.” Harry said, handing her the note in question.

“It’s from McGonagall.” Ginny said. “It says that I’ll have to catch up on Defence Against the Dark Arts, because it wasn’t properly taught during my sixth year. I’ll also have to catch up on the final chapters of the other subjects, since I didn’t actually finish the school year. McGonagall says ‘I’m sure Ms. Granger will be more than happy to help with your revision’. But they’ve also set up special summer classes at Hogwarts in August.”

“Of course, I’ll help, Ginny!” Hermione gleefully replied.

“I can help you too. After all, I did get an Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts for the O.W.L.s! Oh, and I taught the D.A.” Harry added smugly.

“Oh, shut up!” Hermione said, but there wasn’t a trace of resentment in her tone.

“So?” George asked. “What will you do?”

“I don’t think I have a choice, do I?” Ginny asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm, looking at her mother.

Molly scoffed. “Of course, you’ll go back to school!”

Ginny sighed dramatically. “There you have it, brother. School it is.” She said. “But I wanted to go back anyway.” She added with a wink.

Harry was staring at his feet.

“I think…I’ve always wanted to be an Auror, and now I can, so…Besides, it’s like what they said. I don’t know if I could go back to the castle after…everything. And I don’t need first years following me everywhere I go, so…I’ll take Kingsley’s offer.” He finished looking sheepishly at Ginny.

She smiled. “Don’t worry. I knew you’d say that.”

Harry returned her smile, obviously relieved. Hermione couldn’t help but admire the strong connection her friends shared. She smiled wistfully.

“Ron?” His mother asked.

“I’ll…I’ll join the Ministry, like Harry. I reckon I could be an Auror as well”.

Molly was clearly not pleased with her son’s answer but pursed her lips and said nothing.

“Hermione?” George asked.

“I think you all know what my answer is. I wouldn’t feel like myself, not having passed my N.E.W.T.s! I think I need the closure of properly finishing my education. So I guess it’s back to school for me. Besides, I’m still not sure of what I want to do after Hogwarts exactly.”

Harry nodded, he’d been expecting that answer. “It’ll be weird, though.”

“What, not having you two around, asking me to proofread your homework? Or in Ron’s case, to write it for you? Yes, it’ll be weird. And probably very relaxing.” Hermione teased. Harry faked being offended. Ron let out a humourless chuckle, which Hermione decided not to pick up on.

“Still. I’ll miss you.” Harry said.

 “Me too.” Hermione mouthed.

They were really growing up, they were starting to go their separate ways. Hermione knew she would miss her boys, but she felt strangely at peace with that notion. It was the normal way of life, and she desperately needed things to be normal after the craziness she had been exposed to since she’d met these two boys on the Hogwarts Express almost seven years ago.

“And we’ll share a dorm! Now _that_ is strange.” Ginny chimed in.

Harry and Hermione shared a look, and they understood each other perfectly. The girls would look after one another, and Harry and Ron would do the same.

“Well, now that’s settled, I guess we can go about our day. Do you have anything planned for today?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

“Oh, I was thinking of going to Diagon Alley. I heard Ollivander’s back, and I need a new wand.”

“What’s wrong with the one you have?” Arthur asked.

“It’s Bellatrix’s.” Hermione answered simply.

Mrs. Weasley’s face darkened and everyone in the room nodded in understanding.

“I don’t really care what kind of wand he gives me, it won’t be like my old one, but I can’t carry on using this one.”

“I understand.” Mrs. Weasley said.

“I can go with you if you’d like.” Harry offered, but Ginny squeezed his arm.

“No, Harry, we told Andromeda we’d visit her and Teddy today, remember?” Ginny asked.

“Did we? I don’t –” Harry didn’t finish his sentence when he noticed Ginny’s pleading look. “Oh, right, sorry, I forgot. Sorry, Hermione, I can’t come with you after all.”

“Yeah, sorry, Hermione. Ron, why don’t you go with her?” Ginny asked with an innocent smile.

“Me, uh…I think I had something to do…” Ron said. He sounded unconvinced.

“No, you don’t.” Ginny said. “Besides, it’s still not safe to go out by yourself in the open like that, you should really go with Hermione.”

“Your sister’s right, Ronald. You’ll go with Hermione. Don’t you need a better wand as well?” said Molly. She had a hopeful gleam in her eyes that made Hermione’s stomach churn.

Ron muttered something under his breath, but he knew he couldn’t go against his mother’s wishes. He nodded. 

“Fine.” Ron grumbled.

Hermione felt a pang in her chest. This was her best friend, and a simple kiss had already driven them so far apart that he didn’t want to spend a moment alone with her. She supposed not talking about it was only causing more harm to the situation. She nodded imperceptibly towards Ginny, who smiled. At least some people always had her back. But she wanted to salvage her relationship with Ron. She would seize that opportunity to talk to him.

A few minutes later, Harry and Ginny left. George went back to St Mungo’s with his parents, and Ron and Hermione were left alone in the kitchen.

“Shall we?” Hermione said.

Ron nodded. They walked out of the house, and Hermione extended her hand to Ron, who caught it. They apparated in Diagon Alley. They Alley was almost unrecognisable. Most of the shops had been destroyed, some completely. The Alley was mostly empty. Hermione gasped as they walked past the twins’ shop. It had previously been the brightest building in the whole street, but now the colourful paint was covered in soot, the windows were all smashed, and it looked like the shop had been looted.

“Merlin! I hope they can recover from this…” She said.

“Who?” asked Ron, who wasn’t looking at the shop.

“The twins! They’ve probably lost a lot of money because of this. Besides, we don’t know how soon Fred will be able to get back to work. And I don’t know if George will do it without him.” She exclaimed.

“Oh. I’m sure they’ll be fine. They’re Fred and George.” Ron said, trying to convince himself.

“Still. We could probably help.” Hermione said pensively.

“Right. But right now, we need to get you a wand.”

They picked up the pace and soon arrived in front of Ollivander’s. The shop was smashed like the rest of the buildings on the street, but it was clear that the entrance had been dusted off. The paint was cracked, but the windows had been repaired. They walked in.

“Hello?” Hermione said.

“I’m sorry, we’re closed.” A faint voice answered, coming from the back of the shop.

“I know, sir, but I was hoping you could do me a favour.” Hermione replied.

She heard footsteps coming towards them. Mr. Ollivander’s head appeared between two rows of shelves. His face brightened at once.

“Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley! Of course! What can I do for you?”

“Well…I was wondering if you could sell me a wand.” Hermione said.

“Don’t you have one?” Ollivander asked, tilting his head.

“I do, but…” Hermione pulled the wand out of her pocket and gave it to Ollivander.

“Walnut, dragon heartstring, twelve inches and three quarters. Unyielding.” The old man shivered. “This was Bellatrix Lestrange’s wand.”

“Yes.” Hermione nodded. “So you understand…I can’t…keep it.”

“You are quite right, Ms. Granger. The relationship between a wizard and a walnut wand can be particularly unhealthy. This wand has been subdued to the will of Bellatrix Lestrange. It has served the darkest of purposes. You cannot connect with it.” Said the wandmaker.

“Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. I’ll take any wand over this one, please. Even if it’s a temporary one, I can wait for you to make a new –”

She was interrupted when Ollivander made a tutting sound.

“Actually, Ms. Granger, I can do better than that.” He went to the back of the shop and came back almost immediately with two boxes. “This was delivered to me yesterday. A lot of Snatchers have been arrested over the past few days, and their possessions have been seized. Any wands found were sent straight to me. I believe you’ll be pleased with this.”

He opened one of the boxes, and Hermione’s eyes widened. There, laying on the silk interior of the box, was her old wand, the one that had been taken from her at Malfoy Manor.

“Vine wood, dragon heartstring, ten inches and three quarters. I believe you recognise this.” Ollivander said.

Hermione carefully took the wand in her right hand, revelling in the familiarity. As soon as she touched it, bright gold sparks came out of its tip.

“Thank you, sir. This is wonderful!” Hermione shrieked. She could not believe her luck.

“Mr. Weasley, I take it you are here for the same reasons?” Ollivander asked.

Ron nodded. Ollivander handed him the second box.

“Your wand was found along with Ms. Granger’s. I assume you lost it at the same time?”

“Yeah. Snatchers took it when they brought us to Malfoy Manor.” Ron said. He was obviously pleased to be reunited with his wand.

“Which one have you been using?” Ollivander wondered.

“This one.” Ron said, handing him the wand in question.

“Ah, yes. Peter Pettigrew’s. Chestnut and dragon heartstring is not a match I particularly admire. Furthermore, chestnut wands adapt to the personality of their first owner.” Ollivander spoke with something akin to contempt, which surprised Hermione. “I believe both this wand and Ms. Lestrange’s should be destroyed.”

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. She had felt pure _evil_ radiate from Bellatrix’s wand.

“You can have your old wands back, free of charge of course.”

“Really?” Hermione asked.

“Well, of course! It didn’t cost me any effort, you already paid for them years ago. Besides, I owe you my life.” Ollivander answered.

Hermione left the shop clutching her wand tightly to her chest, and even Ron, who had been so tense until then, had a smile on his face. Soon, however, they fell into an awkward silence. They both knew they had pushed back their conversation for too long.

“So…Dean and Seamus, huh?” Ron said, trying to break the tension.

“What about them?” Hermione asked, frowning.

“Well…Are they together, or what? I know they’ve always been close, but…I’m pretty sure I saw them holding hands the other day during the ceremony. Now holding hands with your mate is just…weird, isn’t it?” Ron said, making a face.

“No, it’s not. Especially after everything we’ve been through.” Hermione answered coolly. “And you shouldn’t speculate like that. It’s none of your business, really.”

“Oi, no need to get so angry, I was just asking!” Ron exclaimed. “I just didn’t expect that I could spend six years sharing a dorm with someone without noticing they were into blokes!”

Hermione shook her head. “So what if they are?”

“I dunno, it’s just…strange.”

“Honestly, Ronald! Why does it matter to you?” Hermione groaned. “Anyway, we shouldn’t be talking about this.”

“Then what should we be talking about?”

“The fact that we kissed during the Battle.” Hermione sighed. “And what it means.”

“What do you mean? It means you fancy me, right? That’s what you want to talk about? The fact that you’re my girlfriend now?” Ron asked.

Hermione looked down. This was going to be difficult.

“No, Ron. I mean…I don’t want to be your girlfriend, I…It was a mistake, I love you, but…not like that.” She blurted.

“Hang on.” Said Ron “ _You_ kissed me.” He added in an accusing tone. Hermione flinched.

“I know, Ron, and I’m sorry. It was…I needed to do something, I thought we were going to die, and I’ve always thought we’d end up together, so I didn’t want to die with any regrets, but…as soon as I’d done it, I realized it was a mistake. I just didn’t feel anything.” She replied apologetically.

“So what, you were playing with me? Is that it?” Ron was clearly angry, now.

“Of course not! Ron, you’re my best friend! I didn’t do it to spite you! I just…it felt like the right thing to do at the time, and I’m telling you how I feel now. I want us to be friends, because…I do love you, Ron, just not in the way you’d like.”

“Is it because there’s someone else? You’ve been getting all chummy with George recently!” Ron yelled.

“What? No! Of course not! There’s nothing between me and George, I’ve just been comforting him because he needs it right now!”

“And how exactly are you ‘comforting him’, huh? Have you accidentally kissed him as well? Or did you go a bit further with him? How many people are you ‘comforting’, exactly?”

She felt her hand move before she could register it properly. She heard the slap, and saw Ron press his hand to his cheek.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that, Ronald!” She screamed. She felt tears running down her cheeks.

“Whatever. You’re just confused right now. I get it, the war’s been tough on all of us and you’re not being yourself. But you’ll realize you belong to me.” Ron said.

“I don’t belong to you or anyone else. I’m my own person, Ronald.” Hermione answered curtly. “I know this is your way of reacting to things you don’t like, so I’ll wait for you to come around and apologize to me. In the meantime, just…don’t talk to me.”

She was glad then that Diagon Alley was almost empty, because they had caused quite a scene. She apparated back to the Burrow and ran up the stairs to Ginny’s room. There she collapsed on her bed and cried into her pillow.

A few minutes – or had it been hours? – later, Hermione was startled to hear Ginny calling her name. As focused as she had been on letting out her frustration, she hadn’t heard the girl come in.

“Hermione, what’s wrong?” Ginny asked.

“Nothing, it’s stupid.” Hermione answered. She straightened up on the bed, facing away from Ginny and wiped away her tears, before turning around. “How’d it go with Teddy?”

“Fine, he’s as adorable as ever. But don’t change the subject. Whatever ‘this’ is, it’s obviously not nothing. So what did Ron do?” Ginny insisted.

“How do you know –” Hermione began.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her. “How do I know it’s about Ron? Really, Hermione? That’s the best you can come up with?”

Hermione huffed. “I just…it’s nothing, I shouldn’t give it so much importance.”

“What did my idiot brother do?”

Hermione sighed. Ginny was extremely stubborn and would clearly not let this go. Hermione started to recount her conversation with Ron.

“HE SAID WHAT?” Ginny yelled.

“He told me I’d realize I belong to him.” Hermione repeated.

“I’m going to kill him. How is that oaf related to me?” Ginny groaned.

“You’ll do no such thing. You know how Ron is…he just…needs time. I mean he spent weeks ignoring Harry when he thought he’d put his name in the Goblet of Fire. He sometimes gets like that, but he always comes around. He always comes back, even when he leaves for a long period of time.” Hermione said.

“When he leaves? When did he leave you?” Ginny asked suspiciously.

“I... Right. You didn’t know. When we were on our mission, he left us. It was…really affecting him. But he came back, and he saved Harry’s life.”

“So, I owe him Harry’s life…He’s lucky, that means I can’t kill him.” Replied Ginny darkly.

“This is the same. He’s had the idea that we’d end up together for the longest time, and he needs time adjusting.”

“Have you considered that maybe he doesn’t feel the same way you do? I mean you say you always thought you’d end up together, but when it became a real possibility, you realised that’s not what you want after all. What if it _is_ what Ron wants?” Ginny asked.

“I…Of course I thought about that, but…Even if he does actually have feelings for me, what can I do? I don’t feel that way.” Hermione shrugged. “That’s why I think he just needs time to work out what he’s feeling. Maybe he’ll realise he’s never been in love with me, but if he is, then I can give him time to…get over his feelings.”

“Yeah. It’s going to be difficult, I see.” Ginny sighed. “But you did the right thing. You told him clearly how you feel. Now he can deal with things.”

Hermione nodded, but she did not feel that she had done the right thing. Surely, the ‘right thing’ wouldn’t lead to her best friend hating her?

“Anyway, I think you need a distraction. How about we visit Fred?” Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded again, much more confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's read the previous chapters!  
> I feel like I need to stress the fact that I love Ron dearly as a character and actually have nothing against him and Hermione as a couple...This story just happens to feature Fremione. I do not wish to bash Ron in any way, I just tried to keep his reaction as 'in character' as possible. Hope you enjoyed :)


	5. V - Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**V - Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

 

Ginny and Hermione Apparated in front of the hospital and headed straight to Fred’s room. There, they found George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all huddled around Fred’s bed. Fred looked the same as usual, although Hermione told herself that he had more and more colour his cheeks.

“Hermione, Ginny!” said Mrs. Weasley. “Aren’t Ron and Harry with you?”

“No, they had to run a few errands apparently” Ginny lied. Well, it was true for Harry, but she had no idea where her brother was.

“Oh, I see.” Molly replied.

Hermione took the seat she usually occupied, next to George.

“Back so soon, Granger? What is it, you can’t get enough of my handsome face?” George asked teasingly.

Hermione couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips. It felt nice to hear George joking like his old self. His quips were now rare, and his smiles almost nonexistent.

“Careful, now. Ron actually believes that.” She whispered sadly.

“I take it the talk with Ronniekins didn’t go so well…” George continued.

“No, it didn’t. He said some hurtful things.” Hermione confirmed.

“Well, Ronnie has always been an idiot. But he loves you, I’m sure he’ll come around. If it takes too long, maybe I can knock some sense into him for you.” George said.

“Thank you, but Ginny already offered.” Hermione laughed.

“Atta girl.” George said, reaching around Hermione to pat his sister on the head. Ginny, who had been following the quiet conversation, flashed a devilish grin at her brother. In return, she got the tiniest smile from George, which made her positively beam.

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” said Ginny.

Hermione wondered who it might be. None of the Weasleys would have knocked. Her unspoken question was rapidly answered. The door opened to reveal Angelina Johnson.

“Hello, everyone.” She said shyly. “Hello, George.”

“Hi, Angie.” George replied.

There was something in his voice that Hermione hadn’t heard since Fred had almost died, a warmth that made her smile for a reason she could not explain.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been here sooner, it’s just…Nina Peters.” She started, looking at George, who nodded. “She was a Ravenclaw in our year. She died during the Battle. We had drifted apart during our time at Hogwarts, but we used to be really close when we were little. Our mums knew each other. So I spent most of my time since the Battle with her parents.” She explained for the rest of them.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Hermione said immediately.

“Thank you, Hermione.” Angelina said with a smile. “Anyway, I thought it was time I came to see Fred.” She added, still staring at George.

“Uh, Ginny, I just realised I haven’t had lunch. We should probably go get something to eat upstairs.” Hermione blurted out.

“Yeah, you’re right, I’m a bit peckish as well. Mum, do you want anything to eat?” Ginny answered.

“Yes, dear. I’ve been here all day, actually. I wouldn’t say no to a nice cuppa.” Molly said. “Arthur, dear, are you coming?”

“No, thank you, I’m not hungry.” Said Mr. Weasley, oblivious to the situation.

“Arthur. You’re coming with us. Now.” Mrs. Weasley insisted.

Mr. Weasley seemed to realise then what the three women were trying to do. His eyes went from George to Angelina, then to Molly, and his mouth formed an ‘o’.

“Of course, Molly. I’m coming.” He said.

They all walked out of the room, leaving George alone with Angelina. They quietly made their way to the tea room on the fifth floor, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley preceding the girls.

“I’m glad Angelina came, I think it’ll really help George.” Ginny whispered.

Hermione nodded. “Must be really hard for her, though…Seeing Fred like that.”

“Well, yeah. But she always had more of a thing for George. So I think she’ll focus on that. Making sure he’s okay.”

“Really? Didn’t she go to the Yule Ball with Fred?” Hermione questioned.

“That’s true. I think they went as friends, though. I just know that George’s always been the one who fancied her.” Ginny shrugged.

Hermione nodded again. “I hope they figure things out, then.”

Ginny smiled. “I’m sure they will. We’ve just won a war, they both risked their lives. They’ve learned we should always make the most of the time we’ve got.”

After almost an hour spent in the tea room, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley estimated that they had given George and Angelina plenty of time to sort things out, so they headed back to Fred’s room. Angelina was now sitting where Hermione had previously been, right next to George’s usual seat. Everyone noted that they were holding hands, but no one said anything.

“The mediwizard just came around, he said that he has high hopes for Fred’s recovery. Apparently, his vital signs are slowly getting stronger.” Angelina told them with a bright smile.

“He’s getting better. I can tell.” George added. Angelina squeezed his hand.

“That’s great!” Said Arthur.

“Oh, Freddie! Come back to us quickly, now, dear!” Mrs. Weasley all but cried.

Ginny turned towards Hermione, who patted her shoulder.

“It’ll all be fine, now. Fred’s going to wake up, and everything will be OK again.” Hermione whispered.

When they went back to the Burrow, they shared the good news with the rest of the family. Even Ron, who was still sulking and not talking to Hermione, cracked a smile. Hermione realised then that they had all been holding their breath and would be until Fred woke up.

* * *

The next day, she woke up with a purpose. She noticed immediately that Ginny’s bed was empty, so she headed downstairs, hoping to find the younger witch in the kitchen. Ginny was indeed in the kitchen, and she was kissing Harry soundly. Hermione didn’t know whether she should feel happy for her friends, bitter when comparing them to her and Ron, or just disgusted by the scene unfolding in front of her. In any case, she needed them to stop. She cleared her throat. Harry and Ginny each jumped about a foot.

“Oh, it’s you.” Ginny said, obviously relieved. “I was afraid it might be Mum. She’s out with Bill, though.”

Harry said nothing. He stared at his shoes hoping that Hermione wouldn’t notice the crimson blush adorning his cheeks.

“Well, I see you were having fun. Sorry for interrupting. I needed to talk to you, though.”

Harry lifted his head. “What about?”

“I just had an idea.”

“Is it one of your brilliant ones?” Harry teased her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I don’t know, you tell me.”

“Okay, what is it?” He asked.

“Well, I’ve noticed we’re all trying to look at the future, we’re all deciding what we’re going to do now that the war is over, but…there’s someone who isn’t thinking like that. George. I know he hasn’t even thought about the shop, and he won’t until Fred is back. But I saw the shop when I went to Diagon Alley the other day. It’s completely busted, it’s probably been looted as well. I thought it would be nice if we went over there to repair it or something…maybe it would lift an unnecessary weight off George’s shoulders, don’t you think?”

Harry and Ginny stared at each other.

“Yep, it definitely was one of the brilliant ones.” Ginny said. “Why did I not think of that?”

“We were all kind of busy…” Hermione said.

“That really is a great idea, though. We could get started today.” Harry smiled.

“Would you…” Hermione started. “Would you ask Ron if he wants to come with us?”

Harry’s smile faltered slightly.

“Sure, but…”

“Yes, I know. But we should still include him.”

“Fine. I’ll go ask him.”

Harry left and came back less than two minutes later with Ron’s answer, which was the one they’d all expected. He was not coming.

“Well, shall we?” Ginny quipped.

They all Apparated directly in front of the twins’ shop. Ginny gasped. She hadn’t been back in Diagon Alley in months, and it was a terrible sight. Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, which had stood out so clearly among the other buildings in the past, now looked the same as the other shops.

“We definitely have to do something.” Ginny shrieked.

They entered the shop and started working straight away. Hermione divided the tasks between the three of them, so that they would be as efficient as possible. Over the next few days, they made significant progress. They had cleared access to the whole shop by removing the rubble. That was when Hermione decided they should do an inventory of everything that was left.

When they returned to the Burrow on the fifth day after they’d started working on the shop, it was quite late, and George was sitting alone at the kitchen table, drinking tea. His head jerked up when he heard their footsteps.

“Where have you all been? I haven’t seen you in days!” George said. “You’ve missed dinner, but Mum said not to worry. She left some for you.” He was staring at them suspiciously.

“We’ve been busy.” Ginny said.

“Doing what exactly?” George replied.

“Uh…We went to your shop, actually. We wanted to assess the damage and start repairing it.” Hermione said.

George opened his mouth, but it took him a few seconds to speak up. “You have? How…How is it?”

Hermione walked up to him.

“We’ve made an inventory, actually. We just finished it today.” She handed him the piece of parchment on which they had accounted for every single item left in the shop.

George stared at the parchment in awe. “You did this?”

“It was Hermione’s idea.” Harry supplied.

“Of course it was.” George said. He read the parchment. “That’s what I thought. There’s not much left, huh?”

“I’m…I’m sorry, George.” Hermione murmured.

“Don’t be. Not your fault.” George sighed. “I guess I’ll have to go back there at some point.”

“We could…we could help you rebuild your stock. Maybe. If you want.” Hermione blurted.

“Would you?” He asked.

Behind Hermione, Harry and Ginny nodded fervently.

“That’s very nice. Thank you.”

“Just…tell us when you want to go, and we’ll come help.” Hermione added.

George seemed to think about it for a moment, and then he said: “How about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow? Really?” Ginny exclaimed.

“Yeah…I’ve been putting it off, but the truth is…the faster we act, the more products we might be able to save. Besides, Freddie’s getting better, and Angie has been telling me that I should ‘go back to living’, so…I think it’s the right time.”

“Of course we’ll come!” Ginny shouted. She crushed George into a hug.

The next day, Ginny woke Hermione up by bouncing excitedly on her bed. Hermione resented being pulled out of her comfortable bed, but she forgot about that when she saw Ginny’s bright smile.

“Come on, we need to get to the shop already!” She yelled.

Ginny graciously allowed Hermione to take a shower and have something to eat for breakfast. Harry and George were already in the kitchen, chewing on some toast. When they arrived in Diagon Alley, Ginny was practically jumping up and down at the idea of helping her brothers. George couldn’t mask his sadness upon seeing his shop. It had been repaired by Hermione, Harry and Ginny, but the bright paint seriously needed refreshing, and the place felt empty and sad.

“Where do we start?” Ginny asked enthusiastically once they entered the building.

“Uh…I’m not sure.” George said, scratching the back of his head.

“How about we start with the basics? Canary Creams, Skiving Snackboxes, trick wands? Those you can keep for a long time, right? Besides, I reckon people will want to buy the joke items more than the protective ones now that the war is over.” Hermione blurted out.

George looked at her in utter disbelief. He hadn’t realised she had thought about this in so much detail.

“Yeah, you’re right. That’s what we should do.” George whispered.

“Very well.” Hermione smiled. “You’re the boss, though. You have to show us how it’s done.”

“Of course.” George said. “So if we’re doing the basics, I guess we should split between the potion based ones and the charm based ones. I usually take care of the charms, Fred’s better at potions.”

“Harry and I can deal with potions, don’t worry.” Hermione replied, smiling at Harry.

“Brilliant. Our recipe book should still be in the back, we had a secret cupboard.” George said.

He left for a moment and came back with a worn notebook.

“This should have everything you need for the Creams and the Snackboxes. Ginny and I can work out the trick wands and other things.” George added.

Hermione took the notebook from George’s hands. She smiled when she opened it. It was clear the twins had used trial and error to come up with the recipes. She noticed that they each had a pretty distinct handwriting.

“Thank you, George.” Hermione said.

“We’ll need to buy some of the ingredients, there’s not much left in the back.” Harry intervened, remembering the inventory they had made.

“You’re right.” Hermione said. “We’ll be back!”

Harry and Hermione left the twins’ shop and headed for the Apothecary, one of the few shops which had never closed during the war. Hermione made a list of everything they would need, looking at the notebook, and moments later they came back to the shop with three bags full of ingredients. Ginny and George were already working on their items, Ginny on trick wands and George on Extendable Ears. Harry and Hermione headed towards the back of the shop and started working on potions immediately. At the end of the day, they had produced three boxes full of Skiving Snackboxes of all sorts, two boxes of Canary Creams, two dozen Extendable Ears and twice as many trick wands.

They kept coming to the shop almost every day. George was there every other day and spent the rest of his time with Fred. The Weasleys were happy to see George applying himself to something he so obviously loved. They were worried, however, to see that the situation between Ron and Hermione had not improved. Mrs. Weasley was especially anxious at the idea the Hermione would not become her daughter-in-law. Ginny was avoiding Ron because of what he had said to Hermione, and Harry was too because he couldn’t bear to further upset his girlfriend or his best friend, and he frankly believed Ron was in the wrong. Soon, George and his helpers moved on to more complicated products. Angelina sometimes came to help. By the end of the month of May, George was seriously considering that the shop could reopen soon.

It was the last week of May, almost four weeks after the battle, and Diagon Alley was slowly starting to go back to what it had been before the war. Flourish and Blott’s and Madam Malkins had just reopened, and more people were walking past the shop every day. Harry and Hermione were in the back, working on Ton-Tongue Toffees, and Hermione was laughing as Harry told her the story of when Fred and George gave one of those snacks to his cousin Dudley, when they heard the front door open.

“Sorry, we’re still clo – Verity?” they heard George say.

Both Harry and Hermione immediately ran to the front of the shop. A pretty blonde witch who looked vaguely familiar was standing in front of George. Hermione identified her as the girl who used to work at the shop with the twins. She had wondered what had happened to her.

“Hi, boss.” She said softly. “One of my friends came to the Alley the other day, and she told me there was some movement at the shop, so I came to check it out.”

George’s expression went from shock to relief.

“Verity!” He repeated. “I’m so glad you’re alive!” 

He took a few long strides in her direction and engulfed her in a hug, which she gladly returned. She then said hello to the other three people in the shop, Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

“What happened?” George asked, his voice full of concern.

Verity told them that she had gone into hiding with her little sister – they were muggle-born – and had only come out of hiding when she heard of the Battle of Hogwarts. She had tried to send her parents away to a foreign country, but they had refused to leave their younger daughter, who was only fourteen, so they had all gone to the Netherlands together, where they had cousins. It had been awkward to explain the situation to their cousins, who had no idea that the wizarding world even existed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, boss, I had a few things to sort out.” Verity concluded sheepishly.

George waved his hand as if to say it didn’t matter.

“How’s Fred?” She asked. “I heard what happened.”

George’s face fell slightly. “He’s getting better, but he’s still unconscious.”

“I see.” Verity said, looking at her feet. “How can I help?”

George gave the tiny smile that had become his usual since the Battle. “You could come help me with the Quills.”

“Great.” She grinned.

They worked even faster with the help of Verity, and by the beginning of June, Hermione was convinced that the only reason why George still refused to reopen the shop was the fact that Fred was still in St Mungo’s. She understood, after all, the shop was their dream, the project that the both of them had built. It would be strange to only have George at the reopening. But at the same time, there was no way of knowing when Fred would wake up.

She left the shop after having worked on the Toffees with Harry all day and decided to visit Fred at the hospital before heading to the Burrow. After all, she hadn’t checked on him in a week. Maybe the healers would have some news, although she doubted it. When she got to Fred’s room, Charlie was there.

“Oh, Hermione! Brilliant, I told Mum I would help her with dinner. I wasn’t sure who was coming to replace me.” He said.

The Weasleys still refused to leave Fred alone, one of them was always at his bedside.

“Yeah, I’ll take over. Any news?” She enquired.

“Not really. His vitals are stable, now. They said he could wake up at any point, there’s just no way of knowing when that will be.”

Hermione nodded. The healers had explained that Fred’s vitals were strong enough for him to come out of his coma, and they were positive he would. That’s what his family was holding onto.

“Thanks, Charlie. I’ll take it from here.” She replied.

Charlie got up from his seat right next to Fred’s bed, and placed a kiss on Hermione’s cheek. She smiled. Charlie had always been one of the most affectionate Weasley brothers. In that he was very similar to the twins. He left the room, and Hermione took his place, taking Fred’s hand in her own. She decided to catch him up on the progress they had done at the shop. She knew Verity had come to visit him since she had returned to the shop. Angelina and Lee Jordan were also frequent visitors. Hermione really hoped Fred was somehow aware of his surroundings, of how much his family wanted him to come back. She told him about George, how he was doing, how the only thing keeping him from reopening WWW was the fact that he didn’t want to do it without Fred.

“I mean, can you imagine? Your shop reopening without you there? I understand why George doesn’t want to do it, but…You might not wake up for another six months for all we know. George might not want to run the shop without you, but I think it’s in his best interest for him to reopen as soon as possible. You’re just losing money, at this point. What do you think?” She said.

Fred remained expressionless on his bed. She sighed.

“I wish you would wake up, Fred. I really do. I miss you having an answer to everything. I’m not used to having a one-sided conversation with you, you know? I can’t imagine how it is for George. You’re supposed to always have something to say, to always know what to say…What would you say right now? Something along the lines of ‘that git shouldn’t be opening my shop without me, no one will come if only the least handsome twin is there at the opening”. No, you see, it doesn’t sound right when it’s me –“

Hermione stopped talking. She thought she had felt Fred’s hand twitch, but that wasn’t possible. She took a deep breath and told herself not to get her hopes up. But she had to make sure.

“Fred?” She asked tentatively. “Fred, can you hear me?”

Nothing happened.

“Fred? If – If you can, squeeze my hand.”

Hermione kept her hand perfectly still in Fred’s. And she felt it again, a tiny, barely perceptible squeeze. It was really happening. She squeezed back. She saw Fred’s eyes move under his eyelids, and then they very slowly opened. His eyes were out of focus for a few seconds, but then they found her face, and she could see him concentrate hard on her.

“Hermione?” He asked confusedly. His voice was raspy and almost inaudible.

She nodded vigorously.

“Yes, it’s me, Fred! Thank Merlin! I can’t believe you’re finally awake.”

Fred, still looking very confused, lifted the hand that Hermione was holding towards her face. He caressed her cheek. That’s when she realised she was crying. She kissed Fred on the cheek. She had to warn the Weasleys, she couldn’t wait to see the look on their faces, especially George’s.


	6. VI - Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I would like to thank everyone who's read the first few chapters of this story, and especially those of you who left a comment! Every single one of them honestly makes my day and encourages me to write some more. I'm glad you seem to enjoy my writing so far, I hope it stays that way :)

**Chapter VI - Welcome Back**

 

It was just time for dinner at the Burrow, and the entire Weasley clan, plus Harry, was there. Harry and Ginny were setting the table, and Mrs. Weasley, assisted by Percy and Charlie, was adding finishing touches to her meal. Ginny suddenly yelped and dropped the glasses she had been holding when a bright silver light appeared in the dining room. George sat up on his chair. He was finding it suddenly easier to breathe, but he didn’t know why.

“That’s Hermione’s patronus.” Harry said when he recognised the otter. Ginny was painfully gripping his arm. She had grown accustomed to hearing bad news from patronuses.

“You all need to come to St Mungo’s now. Fred is awake.” Hermione’s voice echoed through the room, loud and clear. She sounded ecstatic.

George immediately rose from his chair as his mother cried in relief. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck. He returned her hug fiercely. Charlie and Ron were looking at each other, their faces showing their disbelief.

“I was just with him…there were no signs of –” Charlie trailed off. His little brother was back!

“What are you all waiting for? We have to go!” George yelled.

This seemed to bring everyone out of their daze.

“Yes, of course.” Bill said, grabbing the Floo powder.

He held it towards George, who grabbed a handful and said ‘St Mungo’s’ before disappearing into the green flames of the fireplace. George barely took the time to dust himself off as he ran towards his twin’s room on the fourth floor. When he got in, Hermione was sat where she usually was, holding onto Fred’s left hand. She turned around and smiled brightly at him. He smiled back. For the first time since the Battle of Hogwarts a month ago, he gave her a real smile, because Fred’s eyes were open and he was staring at him, looking very much alive.

“Fred!” George exclaimed in a strangled voice. Tears were running down his cheeks. He ran towards his brother, and Hermione discreetly moved out of the way. George hugged Fred, trying his best not to crush him.

“What’s this, now? First we’ve got Granger crying over me, and now my twin brother is acting like I’m back from the dead.” Fred said.

“You were dead, you git. You did die!” George shrieked. “You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her.” He added, pointing towards Hermione.

Fred blinked in surprise. “Really? What happened?”

Hermione spoke up for the first time since George had joined them. “You were hit by an explosion, remember? You were fighting a couple of Death Eaters with Percy, and one of them made the wall next to you explode. We thought we’d lost you. You stopped breathing.” She whispered. She was crying as well.

At that moment, Charlie, Ron and Ginny entered the room. Ginny was already crying, and Charlie had to hold her up. Ron did not even look bothered by the fact he had been taken away from one of his mother’s delicious meals.

“Fred!” Ginny sobbed. She went around his bed to give him a hug from his right side.

“Good to have you back, mate.” Charlie said with a huge smile.

“I just learned I apparently died. And that Hermione saved me?” He turned back towards her, his eyebrows raised in question.

She looked down to hide her blush, before clearing her throat to answer him.

“Well, uh…I just…I brought you back with CPR, it’s a…a Muggle technique. I panicked, I couldn’t remember any spells, so…”

“She was brilliant.” Said Percy, who had just joined them, along with his parents, Bill, Fleur and Harry.

“I bet she was.” Fred said, smirking.

Hermione blushed harder. She didn’t feel like she deserved all that recognition. Fred squeezed her hand, and she jumped slightly. She hadn’t realised he was still holding it. She let go of it to make room for Mrs. Weasley, who was gushing over her son. Hermione didn’t notice the way Fred’s smile faltered slightly when she released him.

“I see you’re all here. Could you maybe fill me in as to what happened during that Battle?”

George, who was now sitting on his brother’s bed, started telling him about everything that happened. Fred flinched when he heard that they’d lost Tonks and Remus. He let out an appreciative whistle when George told him that their mother had killed Bellatrix Lestrange.

“Woah, Mum! You killed Voldy’s right-hand woman?” Fred asked.

“She was threatening Ginny.” Molly simply answered. She could not, however, hide the pride in her eyes.

“Mum called her a bitch, as well!” Charlie added gleefully. Molly hit him on the arm, but the rest of the family laughed.

“And then Voldy went crazy, but Harry stepped in and cast a shield between him and Mum, and –” George started.

“Wait…you said Harry went into the forest to sacrifice himself, but…He’s right here!” Fred said, pointing at Harry.

“Yeah, apparently he really can’t die.” George shrugged. “Anyway, then he started taunting Voldy, calling him ‘Tom’ – he was brilliant – and after a while, Voldy had enough, so he tried to kill Harry, and Harry responded with a Disarming spell, and he actually got Voldy like that!”

Fred cheered, and then started coughing. “Sorry, I haven’t spoken in a while, have I?”

“You’ve been out for a month.” Ginny said.

“A month?! Merlin’s pants, what’s happened since?”

Molly didn’t have the heart to scold him for his language. The Weasley siblings proceeded by telling Fred about everything he’d missed.

“And the shop?” Fred asked George, who looked at his hands awkwardly. “He wouldn’t reopen without me, the nutter…am I wrong?”

Ginny shook her head. “We’ve been helping restock, but George was waiting for you to wake up to reopen.”

Fred sighed. “I knew it. You bloody idiot. Of course you should have reopened already!”

George was still not looking at his twin. He had known Fred would react like that. But he couldn’t reopen without him, no matter what Fred said.

“See, this is actually why I woke up.” Fred said.

George’s head jerked up. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Miss Granger here was talking to me.” He smirked at Hermione with a mischievous glint in his eye. She blushed again. “She was telling me that I should wake up because you really should reopen the shop, and then she did that awful impression of me, and I was honestly wounded. I couldn’t let that stand. So I woke up.”

Hermione laughed. “Ah, but you see, that’s what I wanted. So this isn’t exactly a ‘gotcha’ moment, Fred.”

“Fair point.” He said. “But I’m still wounded that you would think such things about me.” He pouted.

“Wait, you could actually hear us?” It was Ron speaking, this time.

“Yeah…well, not always. But I could hear some things. I just couldn’t move or react in anyway. At least I heard when Angie came to visit…” He said, wiggling his eyebrows at his twin, who went bright red. Bill and Charlie laughed heartily at George’s reaction.

“At least I told her how I feel.” George mouthed back to Fred, whose ears turned pink. George smirked smugly.

“But yeah, I heard all of you telling me to come back, even though I didn’t know what you were talking about.”

Mrs. Weasley’s sobs became louder, and her husband gently pulled her back.

“Molly, darling, you’re crushing the poor boy.” Arthur said.

A mediwitch entered the room and shot a disapproving look at the crowd of redheads.

“There shouldn’t be that many people in a patient’s room.”

“We’re family.” Ginny said.

The mediwitch glared at Harry, Hermione and Fleur. “Really?” She said.

“We’re family.” Ginny repeated through gritted teeth.

The witch understood that it was not in her best interest to mess with Ginny Weasley.

“Anyway, if you could make some room, I need to examine the patient.” She said.

George and Mrs. Weasley took a few steps back. The witch asked Fred a few questions, and she warned him about the symptoms he would most likely experience while his body was readjusting. She then tested his reflexes. She turned towards the Weasleys.

“Frederick doesn’t seem to have any lasting damage, so he should be able to go back home within the week.”

The whole family let out a collective sigh of relief, and the healer turned towards Fred.

“You’ll need rest, though, no agitation, no reckless behaviour. Understood?” She asked him.

A few of the Weasleys snorted. This was the opposite of Fred. The mediwitch glared at them before looking back at Fred, who gave her his best innocent smile. Mrs. Weasley identified it as the smile that she’d stopped trusting when the twins had turned four.

“I’ll make sure he rests.” Mrs. Weasley said. The mediwitch nodded. She didn’t trust her patient to control himself, but she knew his mother would make sure he was OK. Mrs. Weasley ignored Fred’s pouting. The healer left the room.

“You’ll be staying in your old room, of course.” Mrs. Weasley said to her bed-ridden son.

“Mum, I…” Fred started to speak, but one look from his father made him reconsider what he was about to say. “Of course, Mum.”

Mrs. Weasley sighed in relief.

“What about the shop?” Fred asked.

“I’m sure George won’t mind reopening now.” Molly replied. George nodded slowly. “Besides, he’s been getting plenty of help from Ginny, Harry and Hermione. Angelina, too.”

“Granger? You’ve been helping at the shop?” Fred added in an incredulous tone.

“Of course! Someone had to do something about it, it was in bad shape, you know?” Hermione scoffed.

“Yeah, she was the one who decided to do something, and then she kind of dragged everyone along.” George added with a smirk.

“In any case, they’ll still be able to help, there’s a few more months until the girls go back to Hogwarts and Harry starts Auror training.” Molly said.

“You’re going back to Hogwarts?” Fred asked Hermione, who nodded. “And you aren’t?” He said, looking at Harry.

“No, we were given the choice, and I figured I might become an Auror as soon as possible.” Harry shrugged.

“What about you, Ron?” Fred asked.

“Same as Harry.” Ron grumbled.

Fred narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. He hadn’t missed the fact that he hadn’t been mentioned as one of the people who’d helped at the shop, even though his two best friends had been. He had gathered that Ron was probably not on the best terms with Harry and Hermione. He would figure out why, once they didn’t have the whole family as an audience.

“Nice.” He simply answered.

Fred felt like he saw more people in the next few days than he had in his whole life. It seemed like the whole British wizarding community came to visit him. He welcomed his and George’s best friend, Lee Jordan, with open arms. He knew that Lee had come to visit him several times, but that he’d lost family members during the final days of the war. He found it extremely difficult not to tell Angelina that he’d heard her entire conversation with George while he was in a coma, but his twin’s threatening glares dissuaded him from saying anything. After all, George knew enough of his secrets to make his life miserable. He was happy to see that all of his old friends, despite having been changed by the war, were still themselves. Oliver Wood spoke of Quidditch with as much passion as always, he and Alicia Spinnet spent an hour poking fun at George and Angelina. Katie Bell’s smile was still as earnest as it had been when she’d become Gryffindor’s third chaser almost seven years before. Verity had also come to visit, her blonde hair and bright smile still impeccable, and she’d made him laugh with her habit of calling both him and George ‘boss’. The world was truly at peace. Of course, hearing the names of the fallen still stung, and Fred felt lucky that he hadn’t been particularly close to any of them. Ginny was haunted by the death of her classmate Colin Creevey. Fred remembered a tiny boy, obsessed with Harry Potter, always armed with a camera and a bright smile. Ron spent most of his time away from his family consoling Parvati Patil, who had lost her best friend, Lavender Brown, Ron’s first girlfriend.

Coming back to the Burrow, Fred didn’t know what he could expect from the future. The Burrow felt as homely as ever, yet there were still scorch marks on the outside of the house, traces of various attacks, and the structure looked more unstable than ever. The scars on each of his family members were a reminder that nothing would ever be the same.

“Welcome home, son!” Arthur greeted him happily as Fred set foot inside the house, held by his mother, who had insisted on picking him up at St Mungo’s, and obviously didn’t want to let go of him.

“Thanks, Dad.” Fred smiled.

“We’ve prepared your old room, it’s ready for you now.” Arthur continued. “George came by earlier and brought some of your clothes from your flat.” Fred smiled at his twin, who was standing next to their father.

Fred nodded. He was almost knocked over by his little sister when she threw herself at him. Molly released his arm.

“Woah, Ginny! I think you’ve rebroken several of my ribs.” He huffed.

Ginny released him instantly.

“Sorry, I was just really happy…” She said apologetically.

“No harm done. I was just taken by surprise.” Fred assured her. “Where is the rest of my loving family?”

Harry, Hermione and Charlie came down the stairs at that moment.

“Bill and Fleur have returned to Shell Cottage, they’ll be here for dinner tonight, but we’ve all agreed they need to be on their own for a bit.” Charlie said with a huge grin. “Perce is at work, of course.”

“And Ron is with Parvati.” Hermione finished. Fred frowned at her tone. She seemed upset. Could it be jealousy?

“I see. Well, do I get a ‘welcome back’ hug?” he asked.

George rushed to hug his brother, who patted him on the back. Arthur followed, before Charlie. Harry hugged Fred briefly, muttering ‘good to have you back, mate’. Finally, Fred wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Thanks for not letting me die.” Fred whispered.

“I couldn’t. You don’t have to thank me!” she said back, and he felt that she’d repeated that sentence several times already. When she released him, she had a bright smile on her face, the sad expression from before gone entirely.

“Well, I’m going upstairs, then.” Fred announced.

“Alright, go rest, I’ll call when lunch is ready.” Molly replied.

Fred went up the stairs to his old bedroom, followed closely by George. They entered the room and closed the door behind them, each then sat on their bed.

“So…” Fred started, before biting his lip.

“So?” George asked, raising his eyebrows.

“What’s the deal with Ron? Why hasn’t he helped at the shop? Why is he never here?” Fred continued, staring at his twin.

George sighed.

“Apparently…Ron and Hermione kissed during the Battle. I think it was shortly before you…so afterwards there were a few awkward days, but they finally decided to talk about it. Hermione told Ron that she doesn’t actually fancy him, that the kiss was a ‘spur of the moment’ kind of thing. But Ronnie made a complete arse of himself, apparently – according to Ginny – he told Hermione that she didn’t know what she was talking about, and that he’d wait for her to realise she’s his or something.” George explained.

Fred groaned. “Did he really say that? Surely he’s not that thick…”

“He was hurt. And you know how he gets. He probably said exactly that.” George said.

“Sometimes he makes it really hard not to punch him in the face.” Fred mumbled.

“I know. Ginny and I have offered to rough him up a bit for Hermione.” George grinned. “Anyway, he doesn’t feel very welcome here. Hermione’s understandably upset because of what he said, and she’s hurt because she does love him, just not the way he’d like. Ginny is ready to fight him, and she grabs every occasion she gets to make fun of him. Even Harry’s not really talking to him, he says Ron went too far with what he said. So instead of trying to apologise to Hermione, Ron chose to spend all his time with Parvati Patil. That’s not a bad thing in itself, I’ve heard she’s in pretty bad shape, she lost her best friend after all. But it’s the why he’s doing it that bothers me. I hope at least that he’s not using the poor girl.”

“You really think he’d do something like that?” Fred asked.

“I dunno, but he’s really upset and convinced that he’s right. I think he thinks there’s some sort of conspiracy against him, and he’s really not rational about this. He blows up at us for just about anything, and Hermione gets the worst of it. I hope he wouldn’t do something like that, but who’s to say what he’s capable of when he’s that upset…” George answered, his shoulders slumping. 

“So what do we do?” Fred asked worriedly.

“I don’t think there’s really anything we can do, just…be there for him when he inevitably realises what a twat he’s been. In the meantime, we side with Hermione when he’s mean to her.” George replied.

Fred nodded, when their bedroom door opened.

“What are you two plotting about?” Asked Ginny, who’d just walked into the twin’s room.

“Oi, Ginny! Didn’t we teach you to knock?” George shouted.

“Actually, if I’m not mistaken, you were the ones who taught me _not_ to knock.” Ginny simply said, sitting next to Fred on his bed. “Hermione, come in! They’ll behave.”

Hermione, who had been standing just outside the door, timidly came in. She realised it was the first time she’d been in the twins’ room. She decided to sit next to George.

“You didn’t answer the question, you know?” Ginny said.

“Maybe because it’s none of your business, dear sister.” George answered with his eyes narrowed. Ginny stuck out her tongue at him. “But I don’t mind telling you. I was just filling in Freddie on the Ron situation.”

“Oh.” Ginny said, looking at Hermione, who blushed slightly.

“Don’t worry, Ginny, I’m sure he’ll come around. He always does.” Hermione assured with a warm smile.

Ginny’s smile was sad. “I know, it’s just…it sucks when he does stuff like that.”

“Hermione, would you mind terribly if we were to prank dear Ronniekins?” Fred asked.

Hermione didn’t answer straight away. Instead, she tilted her head, weighing her options. After a few seconds, she spoke up.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind exactly, but…I don’t think it’s going to help very much. Or rather…It would make me feel better, but Ron wouldn’t appreciate it, and he’d be even more upset.”

Fred shook his head. “Hermione, you’re really too good for him.”

Hermione winced. “Don’t say that.” Fred looked taken aback by her reaction.

“What is it, Hermione?” Ginny asked.

“I don’t think you understand…” She began. She fiddled with her hands, trying to think of the best way to say things. “Ron has always felt like he was in your shadow…all of you. He thinks he’s not as good as you. And when you two prank him, it makes it worse because it shows how successful you are in your field and makes him the butt of the joke.”

“Why would Ron think that?” George asked.

“It’s just the way he is…He is jealous of Bill for being so ‘cool’ and popular, jealous of Charlie for being so talented at Quidditch and working with dragons, jealous of Percy for always following rules and being so clever, jealous of you two for being so successful and doing what you love to do.” Hermione explained. “And I know he’s even jealous of you, Ginny, because he believes your Mum loves you more because she always wanted a girl. The fact that you’re always so confident doesn’t help either.”

The three Weasleys were staring at her with their mouths opened in shock.

“Did he…did he tell you this?” George stammered.

Hermione shook her head. “Not in so many words, but it was obvious in the way he talked about you sometimes. I remember the first time he told me about Charlie’s life in Romania, he sounded so…pained. He thought he’d never do something as great as that. And Harry found out exactly how Ron felt when we were on the run and he…told me.”

“Harry found out?” Ginny asked.

“Yeah, it uh…came up when they were together. Harry also found out that Ron was jealous of him. He felt threatened by him because he thought there was something between us.” Hermione added with a frown.

“Why would he think that?” Ginny asked, her eyes wide.

“I told you, that just how Ron sees himself. He was convinced that I would choose Harry over him because Harry was the ‘Chosen One’ and he thinks Harry is much better than him. So he persuaded himself that whenever Harry and I were talking, it was because we were hiding some secret relationship from him. Eventually Harry managed to make him understand that it wasn’t true, but I think he still has those doubts.”

“He thinks…that Mum loves me more…that’s…how? I can’t…I don’t know what to say.” Ginny said, her eyes now tearing up.

Hermione nodded slowly. “I’m not saying this to make you feel bad or to excuse Ron, because his behaviour is unacceptable, and I expect an apology. All I’m saying is I understand how he feels, and you two pranking him is going to make it worse. He already thinks you look down on him.”

“Why would he –” Said Fred.

“All the times you call him ‘ickle Ronniekins’, all the pranks you’ve pulled on him over the years, they’ve made him feel like he was worth less than you. When I said to him that your products involved incredible magic, he was wounded, because I was always chastising him for not putting enough effort into his homework, and you two didn’t even _care_ about homework. To him it seemed like everything just came naturally to you, and you didn’t even have to try.”

“I…We had no idea.” George said.

“I know. And I’m not blaming you. I know that you weren’t treating Ron any differently than your other siblings. But I think he needs to hear it from you.”

Fred nodded. “Thanks, Hermione.”

She smiled brightly at him. “Anytime, Fred.”


	7. VII - Trials and Love Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update, I've been having some trouble with my computer and then I had to go on holiday without it...Now that I've got it back I should be able to upload more frequently.  
> I hope you still enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter VII - Trials and Love Potions**

 

The rest of June went by quickly, with Harry, Ginny and Hermione still helping George at the shop when he wasn’t on a date with Angelina; more visits from Andromeda and Teddy to the Burrow – Mrs. Weasley had officially added Teddy on her list of people to knit a Christmas jumper for – and soon enough, Fred got his mother’s permission to return to the shop, which the twins promptly reopened on the 29th of June. Mrs. Weasley insisted, however, on the fact that Fred was to stay at the Burrow for a while longer, and Fred agreed to the whole summer, until Ginny and Hermione went back to Hogwarts, which meant that George was almost always there as well. Charlie also decided to stay for the entire summer, after he checked in with his work in Romania.

Soon, then, came July. With it, a letter arrived at the Burrow, a letter which was addressed to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione was standing with her back to the kitchen window and a mug of tea in hand. She jumped a little when she heard an owl tapping against the window pane. She saw immediately that the owl was carrying a very official-looking envelope. She picked the letter up and looked at Harry, who was sat at the kitchen table, with Ginny and the twins, all of whom were eating their breakfast.

“It’s addressed to the both of us, and Ron.”

“We should read it, then.” Harry said.

Hermione bit her lip. “Shouldn’t we wait for Ron? This is from the Ministry.”

Harry gave her a stern look. She sighed. They had no idea where Ron was, nor did they know with certainty when he’d be coming back, as he was often spending the night elsewhere. She ripped the letter open.

“Do you mind reading out loud? Unless it’s top-secret, classified information.” Harry winked at her. She laughed breathily.

She quickly went over the letter, then decided that it was safe to read in front of the three Weasleys.

_“Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley,_

_It has been brought to our attention that you may dispose of information regarding the actions of Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy during the recent war. For that reason, you are invited to testify during their trial, which will take place a week from now, on 8 th July 1998. As you are aware, Mrs. Malfoy and her son have, during the war, chosen the side of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Their trial, as for other known Death Eaters and affiliates, will determine whether they should serve time in Azkaban. Your testimony may be crucial in the outcome of this trial._

_We understand, of course, if you choose not to come. If it is your wish, you may submit your testimony through a letter which will be read during the trial. You are also free to refuse to testify._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Cassiopeia Savage, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”_

Hermione swallowed painfully. She had completely forgotten about the trials that were surely taking place. The Weasleys had avoided reading the _Daily Prophet_ , which was full of articles about Harry and the ‘Golden Trio’ that they rapidly grew tired of. Harry and Hermione had to deal with nosy reporters whenever they were out in public. She supposed Ron did too, but they weren’t seen with him in public very often, which fed into all kinds of strange rumours.

“What does it mean?” Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed. “Draco and Narcissa…They’ve helped us in the past.”

Ginny frowned. Clearly, she couldn’t imagine snooty, pompous Draco Malfoy assisting ‘Saint Potter’ or the ‘Mudblood Know-It-All’ in any way. But she hadn’t seen him since Hogwarts. That Draco was no more.

“I know, Gin.” Said Harry. “But I’d be very dead right now if it wasn’t for them. Narcissa especially. I’ll testify in their favour, I don’t believe either belongs in Azkaban. Lucius can rot there, though.” He snarled, with a glance in Ginny’s direction.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile. She had gathered that Lucius had been the one to give Ginny Tom Riddle’s diary just before her first year. Harry had never forgiven him for that.

“I agree. I don’t think putting Draco in Azkaban would do him any good. Same for Narcissa. But the letter doesn’t even mention Lucius. I reckon he’s considered pretty guilty.” Hermione said.

Harry nodded. “Draco’s only been a Death Eater for…less than two years? And I’m pretty sure he was one just in name. I’m almost positive he hasn’t killed anyone. He couldn’t. And Narcissa only cares about Draco. She was never one of Voldemort’s supporters. She just did what was expected of her when she was younger, and once she had a son, that was it. She’s going to face the consequences, I just don’t think she belongs in prison.”

“It’s settled, then. We’ll testify.” Hermione said with a relieved smile. The whole process would be easier if Harry was there with her.

Harry nodded again, with more fervour this time. The twins were looking between the two friends.

“One day, you’ll really have to tell us what we’ve missed.” George intervened.

Harry smiled at them. “I suppose we will.” He glanced at Hermione, who had the same smile on her face.

“If you behave.” She finished.

Both twins flashed their eyes comically wide at that.

“No, ‘Mione, you can’t!” Fred exclaimed, while George pressed a hand against his heart, pretending to be wounded.

“Guess you’ll never know, then.” Harry winked at them.

Ginny came out of the stupor she’d been in when they were discussing the Malfoys and laughed loudly. She was quickly joined by the other four. When they had calmed down, Hermione spoke again.

“Think Ron will do it?”

Harry’s face broke into a grimace. “Not really. He’s never been a fan of Malfoy’s, and I think he’s too angry to see the bigger picture right now.”

Ginny groaned. “When will he come off it? I’ve had enough of this!”

“I know, Gin. We all have.” Harry replied, putting his arm around the girl’s shoulder and bringing her head to rest in the crook of his neck. “But he’ll come ‘round.” He added confidently.

* * *

 

Hermione spent the rest of the week stressing about the trial and her testimony. When they had finally seen Ron again, she and Harry had talked to him about it, but he’d refused to come and called them traitors for even considering testifying in Malfoy’s favour. He’d then locked himself in his bedroom, which meant Harry now had to sleep in Percy’s old room. The twins, tired of watching Hermione pull out her hair, had asked her to help at the shop every day of that week. The day before the trial, she was re-shelfing some products. After she’d dropped the same box of Nosebleed Nougats for the third time, she heard a sigh behind her.

“I’m sorry, Fred.” She said when she faced the source of the noise. He gaped at her for a second, before he regained control of his features.

“How do you…Never mind. Hermione, it’s obvious that being out here is not helping you, so…how about we put these wonderful brains of yours to use?”

“What do you have in mind?” She asked, studying him suspiciously.

He raised his hands in defence. “Don’t look at me like that. Although, you might not like it. George is in the back fixing some love potions – from the WonderWitch line – and he’s just asked if you would come and help.”

Hermione bit her lip. She didn’t like love potions much, but she had missed brewing potions, and it would certainly be more interesting than stocking shelves.

“I thought you were the expert in potions?” Hermione said, thinking of what George had said when they’d started to help at the shop.

“I am, Granger, and I am flattered that you know this, but I can’t be making potions with heavy fumes – such as love potions – for another few weeks because it might mess with my recovery, apparently. So my dearest twin has banned me from the potions lab until the end of the month.” Fred shrugged. Hermione could still tell he was slightly bothered by the situation.

“Oh well. If you’re going to sell those potions, they may as well be brewed properly.” She agreed.

He winked at her. “Oh, we wouldn’t let just anyone deal with our potions!”

She blushed. He led her to the back of the shop, where she could already smell the potions heating up.

“Have fun in there!” Fred said, before turning back towards the shop. She went down the stairs, where she found George, hunched over a simmering cauldron, which contained a bright pink mixture.

“What do we have here?” Hermione asked.

“Oh, brilliant, you’re here.” George said. “I’m actually working on a new product for the WonderWitch line.”

“What is it?” Hermione said, peaking at the cauldron. She caught a whiff of freshly-cut grass. “Did you base it off Amortentia?”

“I knew you were smart. Yes, young Granger. This would be our own ‘liquid courage’. This potion is supposed to encourage the drinker to pursue the person they’re interested in, do away with the awkwardness, if you will. Of course, the drinker has to be aware of their feelings or it won’t work.” George said.

“I like that. It’s not dubious like regular love potions.” Hermione smiled.

“Yes, it’s essentially like a good Firewhisky, without the headaches. Also, you remain aware of what you’re doing. You just feel less…embarrassed. And that way the other person keeps their free will! It could also be used by couples who are already together, if they’d like to try new things. It intensifies sensations…”

Hermione blushed as George wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

“Stop it, George!” She shrieked, which made him laugh.

“Forgive me, Hermione dearest.” He said.

“What’s the matter with the potion, then?”

“The problem is that Amortentia is, as you know, extremely potent. So the potion serves our purpose a tad too well. We don’t want people to do anything too crazy, you know?”

“George.” Hermione blurted. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did.” He replied automatically.

“Ha-ha. But really…how did you and Fred ever test your love potions? I thought you were testing on yourselves after I started going on about not testing on first years.”

George cleared his throat. “For that…We had to ask for the help of lovely, willing, Hogwarts students.”

Hermione started to open her mouth, but George stopped her. “We _had_ to, Hermione!”

“I know, I know. I suppose you had many candidates?” She chuckled. The twins had always been popular amongst the female population at Hogwarts, and Hermione had to admit she could see why.

“Yeah, we did. But mostly me and Angie did the testing.” George chuckled.

“Oh, so you two have been together for a long time?” Hermione asked.

“Kind of. We’ve been on and off since after the Yule Ball.” George said.

“Didn’t she go with Fred though?” Hermione insisted.

George stared at her intensely for a few seconds, and she felt her face heating up.

“Just ignore me.” She said.

“No, it’s just I didn’t expect you to know, care, or remember. He did take her, as a favour to me. I wanted to ask her, but never gathered the courage to do it because…because it was too real, you know? So Fred asked her before anyone else could, so that I wouldn’t have to see her dancing all night with some git from Beauxbatons or other.”

“That was nice of him.” She smiled. “But to go back to the matter at hand…Amortentia. We have to dilute it. Have you tried lowering the heat? And maybe add armadillo bile. It’ll help subdue the effects of the potion.”

“Of course! That’ll work. It’s used in the Wit-Sharpening Potion, right?” George exclaimed.

“Exactly. It’ll help people think clearly, meaning they’ll be less likely to do something stupid.” Hermione confirmed.

“I didn’t think about it, since we don’t use it much around here…but we do have some.” George said.

“It’s a shame, though. It will dull the smell of the potion.” She said, before inhaling deeply.

George watched her with a playful smile.

“And what exactly does it smell like, Hermione dearest?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know!” She scoffed. She then laughed and continued. “It smells like new parchment, freshly-cut grass and…yeah, as I thought. It used to smell like Ron, but it’s gone completely now. Now it also smells a bit like my Mum.”

George gave her a reassuring smile.

“Well, for me, it smells like gunpowder, Mum’s chocolate pudding and jasmine.”

“Jasmine?” Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Angie’s perfume.” George replied with a wink.

“I see.” She smiled at him. “We should get started then.”

They spent the afternoon working out the amount of armadillo bile they needed and how to best incorporate it to the mixture. By the time the shop closed, they had managed a viable test potion, which George claimed he was going to use himself.

“Go ahead, head home, I’ll help Fred close up and we’ll be at the Burrow in five minutes.”

“Sure.” Hermione said. She walked out of the building, as she couldn’t Apparate in the shop, and a few seconds later, she was at the Burrow. She found Ginny sitting alone on the living room couch, playing with Crookshanks. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen, and Hermione could smell the delicious food they were making. She sat down next to Ginny.

“Nice day at the shop?” The younger girl asked.

“Pretty great.” Hermione nodded.

“What did you do?”

“Helped George with a new love potion. We managed it, in the end.”

“Of course you did.” Ginny said with a smile. “Did it, perchance, involve Amortentia? Because you kind of smell like Harry right now, which is very strange.”

“Sorry about that. But yeah, it did.”

At that moment, the twins apparated in the living room, which made Hermione jump and pull out her wand.

“Don’t do this!” She exclaimed.

Hermione got up and left, mumbling about taking a shower and hexing the twins.

“Blimey, Hermione’s cute when she gets angry! Doesn’t hurt that she smelled really good just now.” George said.

Fred frowned at his twin. “What do you mean? She always smells like that.”

“No she doesn’t, it was like…Of course!” George said.

“What?” Asked Fred.

“Nothing, dear brother. I probably just imagined something.”

Ginny, however, knew that she wasn’t imagining the smile on George’s face. She was now looking at Fred as if she’d never seen him before.

“What?” Fred said again, talking to his sister this time.

“Nothing.” She said. She then looked pointedly at George, who winked. She would need to talk to him, without Fred, as soon as possible.

“Fine, if you two won’t tell me what it is, I’ll leave.” Fred said. George winced at the frustrated tone his brother used. As soon as he left, however, Ginny was talking.

“Fred likes Hermione?!” She aggressively whispered.

“No, I knew he liked her. I’ve known that since our sixth year. This goes beyond _liking_ , sister. We’re talking about Amortentia.”

“He’s _in love_ with her? How did that happen?”

George nodded. “He doesn’t know, though. And I don’t know how Hermione feels about him, but she doesn’t love him. Not like that. She told me what she smelled in Amortentia, and there was nothing that could relate to Fred. But I know at least that she’s not in love with Ron.”

“Wait. Now that I’m picturing it, it makes perfect sense. This needs to happen. She was never meant to be with Ron.” Ginny breathed.

“And how do you suggest we do that, sister of mine?”

“I don’t know yet. But it’s going to be great, I can tell.” She got up, planted a kiss on her big brother’s cheek, and ran upstairs. George smiled wickedly in the direction his sister had left. With Ginny on his side, Fred would have to admit his feelings sooner than he’d thought.

* * *

 

The next day was the Malfoys’ trial. Hermione rose with the sun, before anyone else in the house. She decided it would be best to dress sensibly. She was rather anxious at the idea of returning to the Ministry, after what had happened the last time she was there. She shuddered as she remembered Yaxley grabbing her arm and Ron being splinched. She couldn’t believe that had happened less than a year ago. She tied her hair up in the neatest ponytail she could manage and looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her clothes were a little baggy on her because of the weight she’d lost while on the run, so she had to magically adjust them, but once that was done she decided she looked appropriate for the task at hand. She went down to the kitchen and fixed herself a strong cup of tea and some toast. Her insides were churning horribly, but she knew it would be worse to go back there on an empty stomach. She was nibbling her piece of toast, trying to focus on the statement she had prepared when she was joined by Harry.

“I figured you’d be up.” He said with a smile.

“I couldn’t sleep much. Besides we wouldn’t want to be late.” She said.

“We still have…” He checked his watch. “Almost three hours before it starts.”

She tilted her head slightly in concession.

“Are you nervous?” Harry asked. “Because I am. I don’t know if I’ll manage more than a piece of toast either.”

“Yeah, I’m not really hungry, but it’s best to eat something. I just…last night I kept thinking of the last time we were at the Ministry, and…I’m still scared. I know, objectively, that we should be fine, but I can’t help it.”

“I know what you mean.” Harry nodded. “Before the Ministry, we were all cosy living at Grimmauld Place, with Kreacher fixing our meals, so it was kind of…the beginning, I guess?”

Harry grabbed two slices of toast from the kitchen and sat beside his best friend. He noticed then that she was nervously tapping her foot.

“Hey.” He said, putting his hand on her knee. “I’ll be there, OK? I promise we’ll stay together this time. But if you’re really nervous, Mr. Weasley has offered to come with us. He has to go to work anyway, but I know him being there helped a lot when I had my hearing before fifth year.”

Hermione bit her lip. “That…might help.” She agreed.

“Good. We’ll go with him, then.” Harry said, putting his hand back on the table.

Hermione took his hand in hers and squeezed it briefly. “Thank you, Harry.”

“You’re welcome.”

Hermione felt Harry looking at her from the corner of his eye. “What is it?”

“Do you…do you still have nightmares?” He asked tentatively.

Hermione stared at her lap for a second, before nodding. “I don’t know when they’ll stop or… _if_ they will. I don’t have them every night, usually if I’m very tired, I’ll sleep fine. There were a few times when I woke up screaming. Ginny knows, since we sleep in the same room, and I know she has them too, so we help each other out. We’ve put a silencing charm on her door so we wouldn’t disturb anyone else. Do you have nightmares?”

“I do. Almost every night. But it’s not as bad when Gin’s around.” He finished with a loving smile.

Hermione nodded. She knew Ginny had sometimes snuck in to sleep with Harry, especially since he had moved to Percy’s room and was no longer sharing with Ron, but she was always back in the morning before Hermione woke up.

“I supposed you were having nightmares, but I was mostly afraid you were keeping them to yourself. I’m glad you’re talking to Gin, but you know you can also talk to me, right?” Harry added quietly.

Hermione felt a surge of gratitude towards her best friend. Harry was really one of the sweetest people she knew.

“I know, Harry. I think…I haven’t told Ginny what they’re about. It’s Malfoy Manor.” Hermione said, tears falling slowly down her cheeks.

Harry’s look hardened for a second at the memory. He did not wish to hear someone he considered his sister screaming like that ever again.

“Oh, ‘Mione. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I think we should tell them. The Weasleys, I mean. About what we did. If that’s OK with you. I don’t think we really need to keep the secret now that the mission’s done. Ginny definitely wants to know.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’ve been wearing long sleeves for months to hide the scar on my arm. Now we’re in July and it’s definitely beginning to raise questions. I just don’t want to hide forever, Harry.” She stated.

“You’re right. I suppose we’ll find a moment when they’re all here, and if you’re still comfortable, we’ll tell them.” Harry agreed. “We’ll have to talk to Ron about it, which won’t be easy.”

They heard someone coming down the stairs, and Hermione quickly wiped her cheeks. It was Arthur, and he greeted them both. He seemed to have noticed that Hermione had been crying but did not comment on it.

“Mr. Weasley!” Harry called.

“Harry, you know it’s ‘Arthur’. To you as well, Hermione.” He replied.

“Sorry, Arthur. I’ve talked to Hermione, and we would like you to accompany us to the trial, if that’s still OK with you.” Harry continued.

“Of course. We’ll leave in about an hour, just to be sure we’re not late! We wouldn’t want a repeat of last time!”

Harry chuckled, knowing that Mr. Weasley was referring to his hearing before the Wizengamot, but he felt Hermione tense almost imperceptibly beside him. He squeezed her hand.

“It’s alright, Hermione.” Harry whispered.

“Yes. Thank you, Mr…Arthur!” She exclaimed.

By the time they left, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie and Mrs. Weasley had all come downstairs to wish them good luck. Ron was still stubbornly locked in his bedroom. Both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley fiercely hugged Hermione, who looked like she was going to be sick. Fred, George and Charlie wished both her and Harry good luck. Harry took Hermione’s hand and led her towards the fireplace in which Mr. Weasley had just disappeared. Moments later, they were engulfed in the green flames.

 


	8. VIII - The Malfoys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry for this long absence, but I haven't given up on this story! Hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

**VIII - The Malfoys**

 

Hermione stumbled out of a familiar dark marble fireplace. She recognised the entrance hall of the Ministry as she straightened her back and dusted herself off.

“Still not my favourite mode of transportation.” She heard Harry grumble to her left.

She smiled at him and grasped the hand he was holding out towards her. Mr. Weasley was standing a few feet away, smiling patiently at them.

“The trial is going to take place downstairs.” He informed them. “They want the environment to be as intimidating as possible, so they’re using the old courtrooms.”

Hermione nodded nervously and glanced at Harry, who had tensed slightly. They let Mr. Weasley lead the way. They entered the magical lift which took them to Level Nine, the Department of Mysteries. Hermione shivered as they walked past the entrance of the Department of Mysteries, and Harry’s grip on her hand grew tighter. They went down the stairs to the left of the door and finally reached Level Ten. A short blonde witch in dark grey robes welcomed them. She looked only a few years older than Harry and Hermione.

“Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, good morning. If you will follow me, the trial will begin shortly. Mr. Weasley, I’m afraid you are not permitted to enter during the trial.” She said.

Arthur nodded. “That’s alright, Murray, I’m going back upstairs, I do have some work to do.”

The witch introduced herself as Laura Murray, court scribe, before silently leading them to Courtroom Eight. The door was guarded by two men who moved aside to let them in. The scribe showed them to their seats, which were facing the chair in which the accused would shortly be seating. She then sat a few rows above them. Most of the wizards from the Wizengamot were already here, chatting between themselves. Harry noted that he recognised only a few faces from his own hearing. He knew some of the former members, including Dolores Umbridge, had been arrested for the crimes they’d committed during the war. Suddenly, the chatter quieted as the doors through which Harry and Hermione had entered opened. Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into the courtroom, closely followed by a tough-looking witch. Harry immediately thought she must have been an Auror. Kingsley smiled at Harry and Hermione as he walked past them, before taking his spot on the top bench. The witch sat next to him.

“Very well.” Kingsley said in a commanding voice. “Bring in the accused.”

From a door on the other side of the room, two men brought in Narcissa Malfoy. She looked shaken and tired, but she kept the haughty air that had always graced her face. The men who brought her in sat her in the chair in the middle of the room, before going back through the door and shutting it. Narcissa sat up in the chair, straightening her back. The chains attached to the armrests clinked but did not wrap themselves around her arms.

“Criminal trial of the eighth of July, regarding offences committed during the Second Wizarding War by Narcissa Irma Malfoy, resident at Malfoy Manor, Westbury, Wiltshire. Interrogators: Kingsley Samuel Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, and Cassiopeia Ann Savage, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Court Scribe: Laura Amalia Murray.” Kinsgley announced.

Narcissa maintained her stoic expression.

“Would the accused state her full name and date of birth?” Kingsley asked.

Narcissa cleared her throat lightly.

“Narcissa Irma Malfoy, née Black. I was born on the seventeenth of October 1955.”

Kingsley nodded. “Your parents were Cygnus Black III and Druella Black, née Rosier, correct?”

“Correct.” Narcissa replied curtly.

“Do you swear to be truthful during this trial, and to reveal the whole truth?”

“I do.” She replied.

“Very well. You are accused of having been an accessory to a number of crimes committed by Death Eaters during the War. It has been reported that you never became a Death Eater yourself, but you knew that your husband, Lucius, and your son, Draco, were part of that group?”

“That is correct.” Narcissa said.

Harry thought that the natural expression of her face was playing against her. She looked bored and mildly disgusted by the court.

“You married Lucius Malfoy in 1978. He had officially become a Death Eater six years earlier, shortly after he graduated from Hogwarts. Were you aware of that fact at the time you got married?” Kingsley asked.

“I was. His allegiance to the Dark Lord was one of the reasons why my parents thought him a worthy party.” She replied with no emotion at all in her voice.

“Your parents shared the Dark Lord’s views?” asked Cassiopeia Savage, the witch who had walked in with Kingsley.

“My parents were part of the House of Black. Our words are ‘ _Toujours Pur’_ – Always Pure. They believed in the superiority of purebloods, though they never joined the Dark Lord’s ranks themselves.” Narcissa confirmed.

“What is your opinion on blood purity?” Savage insisted.

“I was raised to believe it was everything, and that I was not to associate with Muggles or Muggle-borns. I no longer believe what I was taught as a child.”

“You don’t?” asked Kingsley.

“I don’t. I will not pretend that I am an advocate for equality, but I find that blood purity matters very little to me.” She simply stated.

There was a murmur around the Wizengamot after that. Harry turned to Hermione, who was staring at Narcissa with wide eyes.

“What has changed your mind on the matter?”

“As a child, I simply believed what my parents told me. Later, because of their teachings, I evolved amongst people who thought the same thing they did. My views were never challenged, so I didn’t question them. But the stories of some of these witches and wizards born of Muggles have shown that they too are capable of great things.” Narcissa said. Her face was still expressionless.

“May we ask for an example of such stories?” Kingsley asked.

“Lily Potter.” Narcissa said, and for the first time, she looked at Harry. “The Dark Lord had no intention of killing her, yet she sacrificed herself for her son. That shows bravery. When I was in Hogwarts, some of my Muggle-born classmates achieved better marks than I did. My own son, Draco, was always complaining about Miss Hermione Granger’s ability to be at the top of the class in every subject.” Narcissa continued, now looking at Hermione, who gasped. “I find there are no distinctions between them and me, other than the ones my parents built for me.”

The murmur amongst the people present grew louder.

“Silence!” Kingsley ordered. The room quieted down immediately. “When did you come to that realisation?”

“When I thought my son, Draco, was dead or going to die. I realised the only thing I wanted was for him to be safe, and I did not care how that happened.”

“So you did not care if Voldemort won, as long as Draco was safe?” Kingsley asked.

“Draco would never have been safe had the Dark Lord won.” Narcissa said. Harry saw an emotion flash through her eyes. He thought it was anger.

“Why do you say that?” Savage asked.

“The Dark Lord is – was incapable of human emotion. He only used people. He used Draco. But my son wasn’t the kind of soldier the Dark Lord wanted, and Lucius was in disgrace. It was only a question of time until he got rid of us. We were no longer useful to him.”

“What do you mean, ‘not the kind of soldier the Dark Lord wanted’?” asked the other witch.

“Draco isn’t cruel. He doesn’t enjoy torturing people for fun. Everything he did, he did because he was threatened. Draco struggled with following the Dark Lords orders, because he would think about the consequences. The Dark Lord did not want his followers to _think_.”

“You say this now, and yet during all those years, you supported the Death Eaters, you welcomed them into your home…” Savage continued.

“I was married to one…I was taught never to provoke my husband, and at first I must say I didn’t find anything wrong with his views. Besides, once I became a mother…I had my son to think about. All I did, I did to keep him alive.” Narcissa said firmly.

“Very well.” Kingsley said. “We will now hear the witness for the defence, Mr. Harry James Potter.”

With a wave of his wand, Kingsley conjured a comfortable chair for Harry to sit on. The chair was a few feet away from Narcissa’s, facing the Minister and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

“Will the witness state his full name and date of birth?”

“Harry James Potter, born on the thirty-first of July 1980.” Harry said. Hermione could tell he was nervous, but she doubted it was noticeable to anyone who did not know him.

“You encountered the accused several times during the last year of the Second Wizarding War, correct?” Savage asked. There was a sort of reverence in her voice when she spoke to Harry.

“Yes. During the war, I, along with my friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, was taken captive and brought to Malfoy Manor, Mrs. Malfoy’s residence.”

“Mrs. Malfoy was present?”

“Yes, she was there, along with her husband, her son, and her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange.” Several members of the court shifted uncomfortably in their seats when they heard the name. “There were also a few Snatchers, who had brought us there, led by Fenrir Greyback.”

“What happened whilst you were there?” asked the witch.

“Draco Malfoy was home from Hogwarts at the time – he was home for the Easter holidays. He was called to identify us. Hermione had cast a Stinging Jinx at me, so I would not be recognized, but the Malfoys and Mrs. Lestrange thought Draco might be able to formally identify me, since he was in my year at Hogwarts. Once that was done, they would call Voldemort.”

“So Mrs. Malfoy wanted her son to identify you?” Kingsley asked.

“The Malfoys had fallen out of grace with Voldemort, and Mrs. Malfoy feared for her son. If Draco had been the one to bring me to Voldemort, he would have been safer.” Harry said. Narcissa was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“I see.”

“Then, Bellatrix realised that we had something that she thought should have been in her vault at Gringotts. She ordered Greyback to take Ron and me to the cells in the dungeons whilst she interrogated Hermione. We managed to escape from the cells with the help of a house-elf named Dobby, and we were brought to Bill and Fleur Weasley’s house – Bill is Ron’s eldest brother. Mrs. Malfoy, along with the rest of her family, tried to prevent our escape.”

“Yet you sit here defending her?” Savage asked.

“Yes. I believe that, unlike her husband and sister, Mrs. Malfoy’s actions were driven by her need to protect her son. Mrs. Malfoy saved my life during the Battle of Hogwarts.”

A surprised murmur echoed through the courtroom. Kingsley demanded silence.

“Would you elaborate on that, Mr. Potter?”

“During the Battle, I went to find Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest.”

“Why?” exclaimed Savage.

“I thought it would be the quickest way to end the Battle. Voldemort only wanted me, and I knew my friends would be able to end him even without me. Well, I went into the Forest, and Voldemort cast a Killing Curse at me. For a moment, I believed I was dead, but I came to.”

“You survived _another_ Killing Curse?” Savage asked incredulously. Her emotion was shared by many members of the Wizengamot, who were now leaning forward on their seats.

“Yes, I don’t know how it’s possible, but it’s true.” Harry lied. He knew why he hadn’t died, but he couldn’t reveal that he had lived all these years with a part of Voldemort inside him.

“Is that what happened, Mrs. Malfoy?” Kingsley asked.

“Yes.” She replied with a small nod.

“Voldemort tried to kill me, and he sent someone to check that I was really dead. I thought it was over, but he sent Mrs. Malfoy. She bent over me and asked me if Draco was still alive. I replied that he was. She then asked me if he was still in the castle. Again, I replied he was. She then turned towards the Death Eaters and announced that I was dead. I’m alive here today because she lied to Voldemort’s face.”

Some of the members of the audience looked like they were about to fall of their seats.

“Silence!” Kingsley shouted. “Why do you think Mrs. Malfoy acted thus?”

“She was only concerned with getting back to her son, she did not care that I won the war. She betrayed the Death Eaters when it mattered most, and I think that should count for something. She is not innocent, she aided the Death Eaters. I simply do not think she belongs in Azkaban.” Harry concluded.

“Very well, Mr. Potter, thank you for your testimony.” Kingsley said with a smile. “The court will now deliberate over the fate of Mrs. Malfoy.” He announced.

Kingsley waved his wand again a cast a Silencing Charm around himself and the rest of the Wizengamot. Narcissa, Harry and Hermione could not hear what was being said. During that time, Narcissa kept her gaze fixed upon the wall behind Kingsley. Hermione was twisting her hands nervously in her lap, and Harry was tapping his foot. After almost an hour, Kingsley lifted the charm.

“Narcissa Irma Malfoy, the court finds you guilty of aiding and abetting Death Eaters during the War. However, due to mitigating circumstances, you will not be sent to Azkaban. Instead, you will be confined in your home of Malfoy Manor for a period of one year. If, during that time, you try to communicate with any known Death Eaters or affiliates escaping justice, you will serve the rest of your sentence in Azkaban.”

“I understand.” Narcissa said.

“Very well. We will now proceed with the trial of Draco Malfoy, I’m afraid you will have to wait outside.”

Narcissa headed towards the door. She nodded at Harry as she walked past him, and he returned the gesture.

“Bring in the accused.”

The two men who had brought Narcissa in returned, this time with Draco in tow. Draco looked far worse than Harry or Hermione had ever seen him. His usually pale face appeared grey, and his eyes were sunken. He looked underfed, and his hair fell limply in his face. He sat in the chair that his mother had just left, and the chains attached to his wrists.

“Why is _he_ in chains?” Hermione whispered to Harry.

“I don’t know…maybe because he was officially a Death Eater?” he whispered back.

Unlike his mother, Draco was slumping slightly in his chair. He looked up when he heard Kingsley’s booming voice. He noticed Harry and Hermione and was not able to mask his surprise. 

“Criminal trial of the eighth of July, regarding offences committed during the Second Wizarding War by Draco Lucius Malfoy, resident at Malfoy Manor, Westbury, Wiltshire. Interrogators: Kingsley Samuel Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, and Cassiopeia Ann Savage, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Court Scribe: Laura Amalia Murray.” Kinsgley announced for the second time.

Draco’s eyes were shifting from Kingsley to Harry and Hermione. He seemed to wonder what they were doing there. Hermione bit her lip as she realised that he probably believed they were there to ensure he would end up in Azkaban.

“Would the accuse state his full name and date of birth?” Kingsley asked.

 “Draco Lucius Malfoy. Born on the fifth of June 1980.” His voice sounded raspy from lack of use.

Kingsley nodded. “Your parents are Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, correct?”

“Yes.” Draco replied weekly.

“Do you swear to be truthful during this trial, and to reveal the whole truth?”

“I do.” He replied.

“You stand accused of having been involved in a series of crimes committed by Death Eaters during the War. Tell us, Mr. Malfoy, when did you become a Death Eater?”

“At the beginning of July 1996. It was done as soon as I returned home from school after the end of fifth year.” Draco said.

“Why would a sixteen-year-old receive the Dark Mark? You weren’t even old enough to perform magic outside of school!” Said Savage.

“My father had been imprisoned, and I was chosen to replace him. The Dark Lord also believed that no one would suspect me, precisely because I was so young.”

“What happened after you became a Death Eater?” Kingsley asked.

“I was given a mission. To kill Dumbledore.” Draco said, his shoulders slumping slightly.

“Now, we know you didn’t complete that mission. Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape.” Kingsley intervened.

“That is true, but it was because of me that the Death Eaters were able to get inside Hogwarts.”

“What happened after that? After Dumbledore’s death?” Savage inquired.

“The Dark Lord didn’t trust me, because I failed the mission he gave me. I believe he gave me such a difficult mission because he knew I would fail. He wanted me to. He wanted a reason to get rid of the Malfoys.” Draco added dejectedly.

“And you wanted to get back in his good graces?” Savage continued.

“Not really. Most of the time, I just wanted to be somewhere else. But the Manor became the Death Eaters’ headquarters, so I had to be there and watch.”

“Watch what?” Savage insisted.

“People getting killed. Tortured for fun. My aunt Bellatrix always tried to get me to participate.”

No one could deny the disgust in Draco’s voice when he said her name. Hermione shuddered.

“But you did not?” Kingsley asked.

“No. I was raised to think that some people – Muggles and Muggle-borns – were not as worthy as others. But when they brought them to the Manor to be tortured…their screams…they were just like anyone else.” Draco risked a glance towards Hermione then. She shut her eyes to fight back tears. “I couldn’t do it.”

“So what _did_ you do?” Kingsley asked.

“The Dark Lord didn’t trust me, so I wasn’t given any specific mission. I went back to Hogwarts, and I just tried to make myself scarce. I didn’t want the Dark Lord to be reminded of my existence.”

“So you didn’t participate in any of their activities?”

“I told you, the most I did was watch.” Draco looked down in shame.

“I think we should hear from the witnesses for the defence. Mr. Potter will go first.”

Draco’s jaw slacked for half a second before he regained his composure. Surely, he had misheard. Defence?

Harry sat back on the chair he had left over an hour ago.

“We will forego the presentations, as you just testified in front of this court.” Kingsley said. “We can go straight to your testimony. When did you meet Mr. Malfoy?”

“I met him shortly before our first year at Hogwarts, in Madam Malkin’s shop on Diagon Alley. He was already prejudiced then, but I knew so little about the wizarding world that I did not understand what he was talking about. When I saw him again at Hogwarts, he tried to befriend me at first, but at that point I had formed a clear opinion of him: he was a bully. I had dealt with bullies in my childhood, and I didn’t want to be involved with them in my new life as a wizard.” Harry said. Draco was openly staring at him, and he could not hide the surprise in his features.

“Did your opinion ever change?” Kingsley asked.

“Not whilst we were at Hogwarts. Malfoy always tried to get me in trouble, he made fun of me and my friends. Frankly he looked down on everyone, teachers included. I disliked him because he thought himself above everyone else. But he was different in our sixth year.”

“Different?” Savage repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. He looked visibly unhappy and anxious. He no longer walked around Hogwarts like he owned the castle. Everyone thought it was because his father was in Azkaban, but I suspected him.”

“Suspected?” Savage said.

“I knew…well, I didn’t _know_. But I strongly suspected that he had become a Death Eater. I had heard him talk about his mission, although I didn’t know what it entailed. However, no one else believed that Voldemort would choose a sixteen-year-old amongst his followers. So I started to follow him, I wanted to find out what he was up to.”

“And did you?” Kingsley asked.

“I did, but too late. I was with Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower that night. Draco wasn’t going to kill him.”

“What do you mean?” asked Kingsley.

“He was lowering his wand. I had seen people determined to kill before, and Draco wasn’t one of them. He looked like he desperately wanted to get out of there. He wasn’t capable of killing. I still think he isn’t.” Harry said. “During the Battle of Hogwarts, he also didn’t try very hard. We crossed paths twice, and my friends and I saved him, but he wasn’t really fighting for any side.”

“Very well. Anything to add?” Kingsley asked.

“No, I think I’m done here.” Harry replied.

“We will now call Miss Hermione Jean Granger.”

Hermione rose from her seat on shaky legs and slowly walked towards the centre of the room. Harry lightly squeezed her hand as he made his way back to their bench. She sat in the chair Harry had just left.

“Will the witness state her full name and date of birth?”

“Hermione Jean Granger, born on the nineteenth of September 1979.” Hermione looked at Harry, who gave her an encouraging smile.

“Miss Granger, what was your relationship with Mr. Malfoy like when you were at Hogwarts together?” Savage asked.

“Well, like Harry said, Draco Malfoy was a bully. He would never pass a chance to torment me.”

“Do you think Mr. Malfoy targeted you specifically?”

“Er…yes, a little. He was mean to practically everyone, but I knew he particularly disliked me because of my birth, after he called me a mudblood during our second year.”

Some members of the Wizengamot gasped, and Harry saw Draco tense in his chair.

“So you would agree that Mr. Malfoy was prejudiced?” Said Kingsley.

“Yes, he was, definitely.”

“Then why are you defending him?” asked Savage.

“He was raised to believe that. It’s easy to blame him for being so close-minded, but I think he was a victim of his upbringing. Once he was old enough, he clearly started to question his family’s position. He didn’t really participate in the Death Eaters’ actions. He was afraid, a teenage boy trying to survive.”

“A lot of young people, yourself included, were involved in the War. Many of them chose to fight for what was right, why should we excuse Mr. Malfoy?”

“We weren’t all raised the same way. In my case, I didn’t have a choice. Because of my birth, I couldn’t have joined the other side even if I had wanted to. I was fighting for my life, I would have been killed if Voldemort won. That was also for the case for Harry and many others. Draco did have a choice, his birth put him in Voldemort’s good graces. Yet Voldemort never trusted him, and even tried to get rid of him. Why? Because he recognised that Draco wouldn’t follow him blindly forever. In fact, when we were at Malfoy Manor, Draco saved our lives, because he refused to identify us. I had jinxed Harry so he wouldn’t be recognised easily, but any of our classmates would have been able to tell it was him. Ron and I didn’t look any different than usual, and we’re Harry’s best friends, always with him. Draco knew it was us. He could have said so, given us to Voldemort and the war would have been won for him, Draco would have gained Voldemort’s trust, he would have saved his own skin. And yet he said nothing. He lied to his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, because he was not capable of killing us, because he didn’t want our deaths on his conscience. For the first time, he had a real choice, and he chose to undermine Voldemort.” Hermione said with fervour.

“For the first time?” Savage repeated, surprised.

“Yes, for the first time. He was made to join the Death Eaters to replace his father, his other option was death. He was raised by a Death Eater. Turning his back on Voldemort’s side meant turning his back on his family, and I think Draco loves his mother. It’s clear she loves him and would do anything for him. Neither wanted to put the other in a difficult position, so they just protected each other. But Draco never actually helped Voldemort. He helped the Death Eaters storm Hogwarts, that’s true, but he was sixteen and threatened by the evillest wizard of all time. I think many of us would have caved in. Again, I am by no means saying that Draco Malfoy is free of sin, but I believe he deserves a second chance. He is young, and he knows he was wrong. He doesn’t belong in prison.” Hermione raised her chin almost defiantly at the end of her speech.

“Right. If you are done, we will now deliberate.” Kingsley replied.

“I am done.” Hermione said.

She got up and went back to sit next to Harry on the bench. She gave Draco a small smile. He didn’t return it, but Hermione had never seen him looking so kindly at her. For the second time, Kingsley cast a Silencing Charm around the Wizengamot. The deliberation lasted even longer than it had for Narcissa. Draco was gripping the armrests of his chair, his knuckles turning white. Hermione felt slightly nauseous, and Harry didn’t look any better. Finally, after an hour and a half, the Charm came off.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, the court finds you not guilty of the crimes you were accused of. Although you bore the Dark Mark, you were never an active Death Eater. Due to your passive participation, some members of the court wanted to sentence you to confinement in Malfoy Manor. However, the witnesses’ testimonies have convinced the court that you do not represent a danger for the wizarding community. Bear in mind that you will not be granted a third chance. Any hint of association with known Death Eaters or other Dark wizards will send you straight to Azkaban.”

“Yes, sir.” Draco nodded. He could not believe it. The chains around his wrists came undone.

“You have communicated your desire to finish your studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, correct?”

“Yes, sir.” Draco repeated.

“Well, in that case, you will be able to return to school on the first of September. You will spend the year under close surveillance. Understood?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Draco blurted.

“You are free to leave now.”

Draco stood up, shaking. He slowly walked towards the exit. He walked past Harry and Hermione and stopped.

“Potter, Granger.” He greeted them. “Thank you.”

Hermione was stunned into silence for a few seconds. She had never heard Draco say those words sincerely before today, and certainly not to her.

“We did what was right, Malfoy.” Harry simply replied.

“I’ll see you at Hogwarts.” Hermione finally said.

Draco nodded to them and left the room, where he was reunited with his mother. Harry and Hermione followed shortly after.


End file.
